Harry Potter and the Foreign Guard
by Offensivebunny
Summary: KakaIru, SasuNaru Kakashi,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura are sent to Hogwarts to guard the school. Dumbledore has also requested Iruka to teach DADA! -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

KakaIru I know, I know, the whole ninjas sent to protect Hogwarts is over used, but have you seen it with KakaIru? Naruto/Harry Potter crossover!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, bemoaning her fate of being stuck in her office. Suddenly and owl swooped through he window she had propped open in hopes of a breeze. She stared at the owl, absentmindedly fanning herself in the heat. The owl held out a leg with a piece of parchment tied on. She sighed, she'd hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this particular person. 

When she had gone through the Third's records she had found correspondence letter between him and the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 'Dumbledore.' He and the Third had apparently fairly good friends, they discussed their respective responsibilities often. This latest letter was the second Tsunade had ever received. The first had been addressed towards the Third, and she had to break the news to the headmaster that the Third was dead.

She opened the letter and read through it thoroughly, then again to make sure she understood. He was requesting, very politely, the aid of some ninja to protect his school. He had specified that they be decent ninja though he didn't require all to be jounin. He had said that it wouldn't be to difficult even with their basic skills. The last part confused her though. _'I would also request the young teacher, Umino Iruka, that Sarutobi had mentioned in one of our or letters, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year.' _She shrugged. The man was willing to pay a decent amount for a year long mission for at least three ninja to guard his school.

She contemplated that for a moment. Who would she send? Then the though occurred to her, of course...Kakashi! It had nothing to do with the fact that she could barely stand Kakashi that she decided to send him and his genin team to Hogwarts, nope not at all. She quickly wrote her reply and tied it to the owl's leg and it flew off.

She called in one of her ANBU guards and told him to find Iruka, Kakashi and team 7 and bring them back to her office.

The five ninja stood before her in confusion. They had been briefed on their mission already. It would be a year long mission and they were to pack most of their possessions. They had already decided on Iruka's replacement. Ebisu. His future students, from wherever they were, shuddered all in that instant.

Though there was still a month of summer before school started again, Kakashi, Iruka and team 7 made there way to _The Leaky Cauldron_, Once there they waited for the man, Hagrid to arrive. They sat around a table, Iruka and Kakashi sat side be side with Sakura on Kakashi's other side. Then Naruto and Sasuke. They had been told that Hagrid was easily recognizable, So they sat and waited for him. A man then walked into the building, he was much larger than any person they had ever seen before!

"You must be Hagrid-san."Iruka greeted, waving him over. The wizard looked relieved.

"Aye, I'm Hagrid. And what are yer names?" He asked, sitting himself at their table.

"Umino Iruka. That's Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." He gestured to each of them as he said their names. "I'm afraid I'm the only one of us that knows English."

"_He's huge!_" Naruto said, and Sakura smacked him over the head.

"_Don't say things like that, stupid!_" She growled.

"_Now, now Children calm down._" Kakashi held back Sakura's arm, she'd been attempting to hit the blonde again.

"Er...I don't know what ter do about that. I didn' think yeh'd be speakin' another language." Hagrid eyed the ninja wearily.

"I guess I'll have to act as translator." He sighed. "_And you four! Behave yourselves! We don't want them to think we're incapable!_" Iruka snapped at his fellow ninja, who nodded stiffly. "So, Hagrid. Can you tell us exactly what we're dealing with here and any information we'll need to know about maneuvering in the castle?" Iruka asked.

"Sure." Hagrid explained as much as he could, slow enough so that Iruka could translate it.

"_Wait, you mean they don't have RAMEN!_" Naruto bellowed. He scratched at his face desperately, "_How am I going to survive!_" He wailed and this time Sasuke hit him over the head, rolling his eyes.

"_Shut up!_" He growled at the ramen obsessed teen.

"_Naruto, I knew this was going to happen. I brought some instant ramen. And I can always buy the ingredients to make it after we've run out._" Iruka said calmly, Naruto lunged over the table, tackling his former teacher.

"_YOU ARE GOD!" _He declared, Hagrid lifted the blonde ninja off of Iruka and put him back in his seat.

"Whoa there little guy!" Hagrid exclaimed. Iruka coughed and righted himself in his chair, chuckling. "What was that about?"

"Er, he was just hugging me." Iruka scratched the bridge of his nose.

"What...?"

"Well he didn't know didn't have his favourite food here, and so I told him that I brought some along." Iruka shrugged, "Kids."

"Yer different from what I expected from ninja." Hagrid sighed.

"Really? What did you expect?" Iruka asked, intrigued. A sudden nudge from Kakashi made him turn to face the silver haired man. Kakashi leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"_Are we getting a room together?_" He asked, Iruka blushed furiously.

"_Kakashi-san, I hardly think that's appropriate!_" Iruka spluttered.

"_I was just asking a simple question!_" Kakashi held up his hands in defense.

"_No, we don't._" Iruka answered. The three teens watched them strangely.

"Are yeh ok?" Hagrid asked doubtfully, poking the chuunin lightly.

"Eh, I'm fine, fine! Ahem, so when are we going to get on the train?" A little while later Hagrid led them to the train station, they all quickly went through the wall and stood in front of the Hogwarts express. It was there for the single purpose of bringing the ninjas to Hogwarts. The quickly loaded their luggage onto the train and boarded. Sakura immediately pulled Naruto and Sasuke into a cabin and closed the door.

The three adults raised an eyebrow at that behavior and shrugged. They sat in their own cabin, Hagrid across from Kakashi and Iruka. "_How do you suppose he would react if I were to grope you right now?_" Kakashi asked.

"Urk.." Iruka choked and glared at Kakashi, "_Don't you dare!_"

"_Maa, what are you afraid of? That you might like it?_" His visible eye curved up in a smile as Iruka started coughing indignantly.

"Ahem, Uh could you tell me where the washrooms are?" Iruka requested of the half giant. He told Iruka and the chuunin ran down the hall.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise novel. He opened it to where he had placed his bookmark. Pulling out the paper he looked at the side he had drawn on. Helaughed out loud, it was a poorly drawn figure of Iruka with a hard on complete with shine lines to draw your attention to his crotch. Kakashi glanced up at the uncomfortable looking Hagrid who was watching him. He curved his eye up and handed the picture over to the half giant who raised a brow as he took it.

Hagrid stared at it, his eyes widened. He glanced at Kakashi who was watching his expression mirthfully. Hagrid held it out for Kakashi to take back. The silver haired man frowned and Hagrid thought that perhaps that was this man's way of offering friendship? Then Kakashi laughed, and said one of the only English words he knew, "Sexy." He pointed to the picture, then in the general direction that Iruka took off in.

Hagrid's eyes almost seemed to bug out, Kakashi continued to laugh. He put a finger in front of his mouth, "Shhh!" Hagrid nodded dumbly.

Iruka stepped back into the cabin and sat back in his spot. He took one look at Kakashi's smiling face and Hagrid's bug eyes. "_What did you do?_"

"_Nothing, nothing! I was just showing him a picture I found! Remember this?_" Kakashi shoved the picture into Iruka's hands. The chuunin stared at the picture, his face turned beat red.

"_I thought you threw this out!_" He glared at the jounin. "Hagrid, what happened while I was gone?"

"Er. I'm not really sure. He pulled out that bookmark and started laughin', showed it ter me and..." Hagrid cut himself off, Kakashi had been holding his finger in front of his mouth again. "Er...How much English does he know?"

"Hmm? Well he knows a few words," Iruka blushed and scratched his nose.

"What words?"

"Ahem, well, er...inappropriate words. I don't want to say them...and definitely not in front of Kakashi!" Iruka squirmed in his seat.

"_What are you saying?_" Kakashi poked the brown haired man.

"_We're talking about your English._" Iruka winced, and Kakashi brightened.

"English!" He said and Iruka started shaking his head,

"Crap!" He covered his ears. "_I'm not listening!_"

"Sexy piece of ass, penis, cock, dick, hard, harder, more, deeper, please." Kakashi chirped as he counted off his fingers. "_Oh and I cannot forget _fuck!"

"Er." Hagrid gaped at the silver haired man.

"Is he done?" Iruka whimpered and Hagrid nodded.

"_IRUKA-SENSEI?_" Naruto's yell of disbelief was quickly smothered by the other teens. There was a poof beside the chuunin and Kakashi was gone.

"_What about Iruka-sensei?_" Kakashi asked his students, appearing in their midst.

"_Nothing!_" They squeaked. The door opened and Iruka stood there with Hagrid standing behind him.

"_What's going on here?_" Iruka questioned.

"_Sakura thinks Naruto likes you._" Sasuke replied calmly.

"_I do not!_" Naruto shouted. "_You're sick Sakura! He's family!_"

"Er..." Iruka stared at the pink haired girl strangely. "Sakura...thinks Naruto likes me, as in a crush." Hagrid coughed. "_Sakura, don't say such things._"

"_Yeah, Naruto likes you, Sakura!_" Kakashi chirped and she sent him a death glare. "_ But alas, Sakura likes Sasuke! Who by default, likes Naruto!_"

"_Don't even think about it!_" Iruka yelled at the two teens before they could say anything. He stomped up to Kakashi who just smiled at him. "_IDIOT!_" He smacked the other man over the head, hard.

"_Ouch!_" Kakashi held his head in his hands. Slowly the train came to a stop.

"We're 'ere!" Hagrid announced.

"_We're here._" Iruka translated, everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

Yes! Muahahah! I think I had a little too much fun writing their dialogue! How are they going to communicate at the school? Iruka can't be there 24/7! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Now take another ten seconds to leave a review! I'm not sure about other pairings though...tell me if there are any you do or don't want to see please! I hope you liked it! 

I'm more of a Naruto fan than a Harry Potter fan...so I'm going to try really hard to not focus all of my attention on the Naruto characters next chapter. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

Hagrid led the ninjas into the castle and to the Grand Hall where the rest of the staff were waiting for their arrival. They were sitting at the staff table, ready to begin dinner once Hagrid and the ninja arrived. They stood once the doors opened.

"_They're weird looking!_" Naruto declared in a loud whisper to Sasuke and Sakura who rolled their eyes at him.

"_Welcome, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Dumbledore._" Dumbledore greeted them warmly and waved them over to their table. The younger ninja were stunned by the old man's ability to speak Japanese. They walked up to the Headmaster and bowed. The introductions were made and they all sat at the table. The staff at Hogwarts were eager to know more about their new guards and teacher.

Kakashi easily noticed the one introduced as Severus Snape glaring at Iruka. He would have done something about it but they couldn't understand each other. Kakashi settled for warning Iruka.

"_Psst! Iruka._" Kakashi whispered to Iruka who turned to look at him curiously.

"_What is it?_" He asked and Kakashi glanced around the table. Most of the staff were watching them.

"_The one, doesn't seem to like you. I saw him glaring._" Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"_Who?_"

"_The potions teacher._" Kakashi replied and Iruka glanced over at Snape who was one of the staff that were watching them. He raised an eyebrow at the Potions teacher in question. Kakashi glared at him.

"_I don't know why, just leave him alone. You're not doing your mission if you harm one of the staff._" Iruka scolded the jounin who rolled his eyes. Damn mission.

"_Dumbledore?_" Kakashi got the headmaster's attention. Iruka cut him off before he could say anything else.

"_Kakashi-san is worried about the glares I'm receiving form your potions master._"

"_Well you have the job he wants._" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. The others couldn't see what was so amusing.

"_I see. Kakashi, thank you for your concern but I'm sure there is nothing to worry about._" Iruka patted Kakashi's shoulder reassuringly.

One the other side of the jounin Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were talking in hushed whispers.

"_Yeah, how do you think we'll be guarding. Are we going to pretend to be students? Or are we just going to roam around in our regular clothing_?" Sakura was saying. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke sighed.

"_I think we'll be in our regular attire._"

"_Hey, hey, where are we going to be staying? Are they gonna give us some rooms here? I mean, where are we gonna sleep? And where are the bathrooms?_" Naruto asked.

"_I don't know._" Sakura said thoughtfully, Sasuke grunted.

The rest of the staff were in the middle of their own conversations.

"Well, they seem a little young to be guarding the students. How old do you think they are?" Madam Pomfry was asking Professor Sprout. The other woman shook her head.

"They look about 15. Much too young to be guarding the castle. Why do you think Dumbledore hired them?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore knows best I suppose."

"Yeah."

"If you ask me, they're much too young and should be sent back for some real guards." Madam Hooch scoffed.

"Oh, but would Dumbledore really hire children? I think maybe they just look younger than they should." Madam Pomfry said.

Iruka and Dumbledore were silent throughout the meal. They were too busy listening in on the other's conversations to conduct any of their own. However Kakashi did occasionally poke Iruka and whisper something sarcastic about the Hogwarts staff.

"_And that one! She looks like she has a stick shoved up her ass!_" He was commenting on Professor MaGonagall. Iruka chuckled.

"_I have to agree._" Kakashi's eye curved up in a smile.

Finally the end of the meal had arrived and the staff were heading to their own quarters for whatever reasons they had. Dumbledore stayed back with Professor MaGonagall. He told them that they would have two rooms for themselves, one for Kakashi and Iruka and one for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. There would be a bed for each of course. There was a small kitchenette and bathroom attached to both of their rooms. At this Naruto sighed in relief.

"Professor MaGonagall will show you where your rooms are and guide you through the castle. She's deputy Headmistress so If I cannot be contacted then she'll be able to help you." Dumbledore said, letting Iruka translate it for him so that Professor MaGonagall would know what was going on.

"This way." She ordered.

"_She's got a stick rammed up her ass!_" Naruto declared and Sakura bashed him over the head. Kakashi and Iruka tried not to chuckle.

"_Alright, she wants us to follow her. And Naruto, be respectful!_" Iruka scolded, but it had little effect. Professor MaGonagall led them through the castle acting as a tour guide. They stopped in front of every dormitory entrance and told them which house it was.

"Each dormitory requires a password to enter." She was saying. Iruka translated quickly.

"_Like we need passwords._" Naruto snorted. "_Hey, hey Iruka-sensei, ask her if we can get in without the password!_"

"_Naruto, I doubt we could. Although if it's for the children's safety I don't see why not. _Professor? Would we be granted access without the password?" Iruka asked and MaGonagall regarded him for a moment.

"I think not."

"In the case of an emergency." Iruka pressed.

"Then yes. Other than for the children's safety you are not allowed in there." She stated.

"_Only if it's for the children's safety._" Iruka wagged a finger at the other ninjas. "_And no lying to the portraits either, in an emergency we need to have their full trust to enter._"

"_Right!"_

"And here are your rooms. This door is for the three teenagers' and this door leads to yours and, Kakashi was it?" Iruka nodded, "Yours and Kakashi's. I've got work to catch up on, your bags are already in your rooms. Good-night." She left.

"_Alright. That's your room, and this is ours. Your stuff is in there. Good-night._" Iruka instructed, the genin went to their rooms and immediately began squabbling over which bed they'd sleep on. Iruka and Kakashi entered their own.

"_I want this one!_" Sakura demanded but Naruto wouldn't give up, they were fighting over the middle bed. Sasuke had already chosen the bed on the left of the bed they were fighting over. In the end Sakura won and Naruto had to vacate to the right hand bed. He stuck his tongue out at the pink haired girl.

"_Whatever, you can have it!_"

"_Dobe._" Naruto launched himself across the room and attacked Sasuke.

"_BASTARD!_" He roared. There was a loud pounding on the wall that silenced them.

"_SHUT UP!_" Iruka bellowed from the other side of the wall.

"_I'll take this one._" Kakashi said while placing his bag beside the bed. Iruka nodded and took the other bed, placing his own bags near his bed. "_They even provided dressers, how nice!_" Kakashi chirped and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"_They expect us to be here for a full year, it's logical._"

"_SASUKE-BASTARD!_" Came Naruto's muffled shout through the wall. Kakashi gave Iruka a look that said 'I'll handle this.' He opened the door that joined the rooms to find Naruto trying to strangle Sasuke on one of the beds while Sakura was trying to pull him off. He sighed tiredly.

"_You mind shutting up?_" He asked cheerfully. All three of them turned to glare at him. "_Iruka-sensei has a lot of reading to do and your yelling does not help._" Kakashi said in his usual bored tone. "_I sure hope your teamwork improves, we do have a castle to protect._"

They stopped their fighting and returned to unpacking. Kakashi nodded in approval and went back into his and Iruka's room. Iruka was already reading one of the books the had been left for him with his bags. Dumbledore had asked him to read the books to get a better idea of what his teaching job would entail.

"_I'm going to go look around a bit._" Kakashi said, slipping out the door. Iruka grunted in acknowledgment.

Kakashi headed outside, it was on the brink of getting dark. He walked leisurely around the grounds, Icha Icha Paradise in hand. He walked by the Whomping Willow, he paused and eyed the tree for a moment before leaping into it. He easily dodged the branches, and sat for a few moments on one branch reading calmly as the willow attempted to strike him. He grew bored quickly and leapt out of the tree to continue his walk.

Kakashi got a fairly good look around the grounds before it got dark and he decided to head back in. He continued to slouch over his book on his walk back to his room. He was only a couple halls away from his room when he felt Snape's presence nearby. He was walking right by the potions master. The jounin could feel Snape watching him and didn't lift his eye from his book while passing. He flipped the Potions master off. He kept walking, a smirk on his face while the wizard spluttered indignantly behind him.

Kakashi slipped into the room silently, he tucked away his book and flopped onto his bed. He turned his head to gaze at Iruka. He saw the other man had fallen asleep while reading, his head pillowed in his arms over the open book and leg dangling off the bed. He smiled at the endearing sight before carefully pulling the books out from underneath the chuunin. Gently he shifted Iruka until his head was resting on the pillow and his legs actually on the bed. He pulled the ponytail and forehead protector out of the younger man's hair and tucked it behind his ears.

"_Good-night, Iruka-sensei._" Kakashi murmured and planted a cloth covered kiss on Iruka's forehead.

* * *

Everybody together now..."awwwww!" lol there's some fluff for you! This chapter was boring...but it's like transitional so...IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Thank you to all my reviewers! I've gotten a lot more reviews than I hoped! Next chapter will be out next week, well sometime next week, I hope. ANYway, my sister Tishi beta'd for me even though I tried to blackmail her into it...er bugged her to death to read it. XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

There were two days until the students arrived for school. The teachers were running around making last minute preparations, those that needed to at least. Iruka had read and reread the books on his subject over five times the past month. He was positive that he understood everything by the fourth time. Kakashi watched on chuckling at his frantic reading.

The guards, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were wandering around the castle, making sure they knew their way around. They were walking past the lake, and decided to take a break and hang out there.

"_Iruka-sensei said there was a squid in there._" Sakura mumbled almost to herself.

"_Oh! Wasn't that the Giant Squid Iruka-sensei was talking about?_" Sakura nodded to Naruto. "_Awesome! I want to see it!_" Sakura smacked him over the head lightly, laughing at the blonde.

"_Oi, Dobe. Is that the Squid there?_" Sasuke called out and Naruto dashed to his side, almost on top of him.

"_Where!_" He asked excitedly, straining to see the lake. He glanced over at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. Sasuke froze.

"_Moron._" He coughed to hide his laugh.

"_You jerk!_" Naruto growled and lunged at him. "_You didn't see anything!_" Sasuke sidestepped his attack and punching him in the back, sending him flying into the lake.

"_Naruto don't attack Sasuke!_" She berated the blonde who was spluttering in the water.

"_He started it!_" Naruto accused, pointing a finger at his rival. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_Don't attack Sasuke!_" She asserted. "_And get out of the water, what if the Squid tries to eat you?_"

"_Whaaaat!_" Naruto dashed out of the lake at high speed, stopping by Sakura. Sasuke walked up calmly to them.

"_I thought you wanted to see it?_"Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

"_Yeah, just see it!_" He howled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_You're such an idiot._" He said turning away from Naruto. This further enraged the blonde. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt front and turned him around before he could fuller turn away.

"_Naruto! Put him down!_" Sakura yelled with a menacing look in her eye.

"_Eheh, right._" Naruto gently put down the other boy and patted his shirt. "_No harm done._" Sasuke rolled his eyes, again.

"_Let's go back._" Sakura said already walking towards the castle.

"_What?_" Naruto stood there for a moment, confused. Sasuke heaved a sigh and grabbed the idiot's hand, pulling him along.

"_Sasuke! Let go of me!_" Naruto shouted, trying to squirm from the other boy's grasp.

"_No, hurry up._" Sasuke grunted and they quickly caught up with Sakura. He didn't let go of Naruto's hand until they arrived back at their room.

"_Stop laughing at me!_" Iruka shouted at Kakashi, who was still laughing.

"_Aww, you actually care about the opinions of these students?_" He asked flapping a hand at Iruka.

"_Yes, I do. I need them to be able to learn from me and if they don't think I can teach them then they won't pay attention! Now leave me alone!_" Iruka ordered, Kakashi just ignored him.

"_You'll be wonderful! Don't worry about it! Let's spar!_" He tugged on the younger man's sleeve.

"_No, I've got to be ready!_" He shoved the other man away. Kakashi sat back on his bed a pouted.

"_Fine, I'll go!_" He sighed dramatically, Iruka glared at him half heartedly before laughing.

"_Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I've been meaning to ask you earlier. How are we going to do our shifts?_" Sakura asked when she saw Kakashi come out of his room. She, Naruto and Sasuke were just going into their's. He almost rose an eyebrow at the faint blush on Sasuke's cheek.

"_Well. I'll take evening shift, when everyone's asleep._" Kakashi looked thoughtful. "_Sasuke and Naruto will have the morning shift, until lunch then Naruto and Sakura until dinner, then Sasuke and Sakura until my shift again. Got it?_" His eye curved up and the three genin nodded determinedly. "_Good. We'll start the day before the kiddies arrive._"

"_Alright!_" Naruto shouted happily throwing his arms into the air, and consequently Sasuke's as well. It was still clutched to his own and the blonde didn't seem to notice.

"_Ok. See you!_" Kakashi disappeared, reappearing on the castle grounds. He strolled lazily, reading his book as usual. He ended up near Hagrid's cabin, looking up curiously he saw the half giant tending to some strange dragon like horses with wings. He rose an eyebrow and walked up to the larger man. He tapped Hagrid on the shoulder, the half giant leapt around started.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and pointed to the strange animals in front of them. He drew a question mark in the air with his finger. Hagrid looked at him funny for a moment before realization dawned and he pointed to the strange beasts.

"Thestral."

"Thestral." Kakashi repeated, his accent thick and making the word almost incomprehensible. He pointed to the thestrals and repeated himself, "Thestral?" Hagrid nodded approvingly. Kakashi nodded as well, burying his face back into the book. He waved carelessly as he walked away. Hagrid stared after the silver haired man nervously, he still hadn't gotten over the incident on the train. He shuddered.

Kakashi walked back to the castle to ask Iruka about the thestrals. Since the teacher was studying everything about the school he probably knew. He arrived at the castle and quickly made his way back to his room. He entered slowly, careful not to bother Iruka. Iruka looked up from his books.

"_Hey._" He greeted and Kakashi waved back.

"_What do you know about _Thestral" He asked, sitting himself down on his bed and putting his book on the night stand.

"_Hmm? Oh, well they're black, winged horse like creatures. With bright white eyes and dragon faces and necks, what else did that book say? Oh, they're attracted to the smell of blood and can only be seen by those who have seen death. Why do you ask?_" Iruka rattled off, then looked at Kakashi curiously.

"_Well, I saw Hagrid with some and I asked him what they were and he said _Thestral" He shrugged.

"_Mmm, I see._" Iruka nodded.

"_Why does he have some?_"

"_They're used here, for many things, one is pulling the carriages full of students to the school from the train._" Iruka replied. "_Some take the same boats we did though. Imagine being one of the students, not being able to see them. I bet they don't even know they exist._"

"_Horseless carriages._" Kakashi said happily. Iruka smiled and nodded, like a proud teacher. He went back to his piece of paper, he didn't care for the parchment and quills they used here. He was writing his lesson plans, in Japanese. He could write English perfectly but he felt more comfortable with Japanese. "_Introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts..._" Kakashi was leaning over his shoulder, reading the page.

"_They're my lesson plans._" Iruka said. "_It might be good to have you to use in my demonstrations for some of the physical stuff._" Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"_I like physical demonstrations._" He said suggestively, waggling his visible eyebrow. Iruka stared at him puzzled a moment before blushing red and throwing his pen at the jounin. It hit him right in the face, he laughed.

"_Why you..._" Iruka growls and moves to take a kunai from his holder only to find he'd taken it off. He glared at Kakashi and gathered his towel and shampoo. He disappeared into the washroom.

"_Need any help in there?_" Kakashi called through the door, he heard a crash and cursing from inside. He laughed and went to his own bag to set out his weapons. He was starting his shift in a while, starting his job that day instead of waiting the two days until the students arrived. At least that way he was ready.

He waited until Iruka came out of the shower to leave, He watched the other man slip out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Iruka searched the side table by the door, to find his clothes missing. Immediately he glared at Kakashi.

"_What did you do with my clothes?_" He asked calmly. Kakashi grinned at him.

"_I don't know what you're talking about!_" He chirped happily.

"_You took my clothes!_" Iruka roared and Kakashi shook his head. "_Then where are they?_"

"_I don't know. I guess you'll have to walk around naked!_"Kakashi continued to smile, blushing cutely. Iruka scowled at him and rummaged through his drawer, nothing.

"_You are so dead Hatake._" He growled he turned back to face the jounin who cowered at his look. Kakashi was having trouble keeping the laughter out of his voice however. It was really hard to take someone seriously when they're wearing nothing but a towel. Iruka pounced on the other man, pinning him to the bed in a suggestive manner. His hands were around the silver haired man's neck, strangling him.

"_Urk...Na...Naruto...has them! Phewah!_" Kakashi gasped out, Iruka let go of him and was about to ask him something but was cut off.

"_Iruka-sensei, why are your clothes...in...my...bag? What are you doing?_" Naruto asked, having just walked through the adjoining door. Iruka blushed furiously.

"_Bring me my clothes please._" He said and Naruto nodded dumbly. Kakashi laughed, the sound coming out somewhat wheezy from the strangling. He squeezed his right hand, which had found it's way onto Iruka's ass. The dark haired man yelped and elbowed Kakashi, moving away from him. "_Idiot! Don't do that!_" He bellowed, smacking him up side the head.

"_Aww._" Kakashi tried to pout but it just came out as more of a smirk. "_But it was **there**!...Ouch!_" Iruka smacked him over the head again.

"_SHUT UP!_"

* * *

OH...MY...GOSH! I totally forgot my own deadline, I'm like...LATE, augh I hate myself! I was supposed to post it on the 19th but instead...the 23rd! I'm horrible!

ANYway...here it is! Huzzah!With much crazyness! Next chapter...The students arrive! Dun dun dun! Yeah, that should be fun...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...REVIEW please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

NOTE: I'm sure some of you are wondering what the hell I'm doing with the plot line...I'm not quite sure yet. But, this would be Harry's fifth year, about 15 years old I think.

* * *

"_Hey, hey! Sakura, what the hell are those!_" Naruto exclaimed, tugging on Sakura's arm. He and Sakura were on their shift. They were perched on the walls surrounding the Castle grounds, in clear view of the students in carriages on their way to the gates. "_The black horse things!"_

"_I...don't know._" Sakura replied, she shook her head. They weren't the strangest things she'd ever seen, but she couldn't understand why the school used such evil looking creatures to bring in their students. She shuddered.

"_What the hell?_" Sakura glanced up at the sound of one of the student's yell. Naruto had jumped onto one of the carriages, for a better look at the strange creatures.

"_NARUTO YOU IDIOT!_" She hollered at the blonde. He looked up at her and merely grinned. "_You're scaring the students!_" She jumped down to the side of the carriage, jogging to keep up with it.

"_But, but..!_"

"_Get down from there! Our job is to protect them! Not to scare them! DUMB ASS!_" She pulled out a kunai,

"What's going on out there?" Neville peered out of the carriage, "Merlin...some girl is running by a carriage...and there's a boy on top of it!"

"What? Let me see!" Ginny shoved Neville out of the way, peeking out. "Who could they be? They're obviously not students!"

"The girl pulled out a knife!" Neville exclaimed, he'd stuck his head out again. "And the boy...is just laughing!"

"_Sakura, you're the one scaring the students!_" She glanced around at the carriages quickly seeing that they were staring at **her**. She blushed and put the kunai away.

"_Idiot! Just come down from there!_" She pointed at Naruto and jumped back onto the wall.

"_Aww, but I didn't get a good look at them!_"

Neville, Ginny and Harry raised their eyebrows almost simultaneously.

"What language was that?" Harry asked, Neville and Ginny just shrugged. Luna wasn't bothered, too busy reading her magazine 'The Quibbler.'

"They're on the wall now." Neville reported, bringing his head back into the carriage.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry commented, first the strange horses pulling the once horseless carriages, now strange people hanging out on the walls. What a way to start the year.

Soon enough the students were seated in the Great Hall for the feast. The new guards, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were seated at the staff table along with the teachers. Dumbledore began his speech. Iruka tried really hard to pay attention, but failed miserably due to one perverted jounin whispering **very** inappropriate things to him.

"...new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Iruka Umino." Dumbledore was saying. Iruka jerked his head, still blushing furiously from Kakashi's words. He waved to the students, smiling and still blushing.

"He looks...nice." Ron said slowly, an uncertain expression on his face.

"Yeah, but you never know." Hermione said, the group around her nodded.

"He's better then Snape." Harry sneered, the group nodded thoughtfully.

"Huh, anyone's better then Snape." Ron nodded his head seriously.

"I can think of a few who're worse..." Hermione started, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Gyah! I don't want to know!" Ron plugged his ears making gibberish sounds to drown out her voice. She named the few she had mentioned and everyone who heard paled.

"Is she done?" Ron asked, his fingers still in his ears. Harry nodded, looking sick.

The feast ended and everyone headed to their dorm rooms. Iruka was preparing himself for the classes next morning and Kakashi was preparing himself for his guard shift. He finished , lightening quick and suddenly wrenched Iruka's pen from his grip, taking the chuunin's hands into his own. Iruka stared at him, eyes wide, cheeks red. His instincts were telling him to run away now, it was a perverted feeling.

"_Iruka-sensei! I'll be off to protect the school!_" He declared dramatically, his eye gazing into Iruka's with a sincere expression, mixed with mischief. "_I'll need strength!_"

"_Oh really?_" Iruka asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"_Yes, the strength I only you can give. Please, a kiss._" Kakashi replied seriously.

"_No._" He dead panned.

"_If not for me, then for the good of the school!_" Kakashi held both of Iruka's hands with one of his own, freeing one to ball into a fist dramatically.

"_No._"

"_I'm not leaving until you do._" Kakashi said, finally reverting back to his own personality and leaving his Gai impersonation behind.

"_I'm not kissing you on the lips!_" Iruka scowled at the jounin. Kakashi's eye curved up.

"_Cheek?_" He asked cutely, pointing to his cloth covered face.

"_No._"

"_I can do this all night._" Kakashi's face turned serious. "_But, I may be forced to take drastic measures._"

"_Eh..?_" Iruka's eyebrows screwed up and his face paled. Drastic measures were **bad**.

"_So, what do you say, Iruka-sensei?_" Kakashi whispered, his tone spoke of temptations.

Iruka glared at the jounin, "_Fine, a kiss on the cheek._" He blushed furiously leaning his head in to quickly peck Kakashi's cheek. Iruka's eyes were screwed shut so he didn't notice when Kakashi made his move. In one swift motion He pulled the mask down and gently pressed his cheek to Iruka's lips. The chuunin's eyes snapped open but too late, Kakashi had already pulled the mask back up.

"_Thank you._" Kakashi breathed huskily and disappeared. Iruka sat stunned for about three minutes.

"_IDIOT! You were supposed to keep your mask **up**!_" He moaned pitifully, his lips tingled from the skin to skin contact. Skin to skin contact with Kakashi's **face**. His eyes widened briefly. "_Oh, He's sneaky._" He laughed at his own stupidity. '_He would've gone soon even if I didn't give in, it was a mission after all/. He sure knows how to push my buttons._' There was a knock at the door joining his and his former students' room. "_Yes?_"

"_Iruka-sensei, I was wondering, could you teach me English?_" Sakura stood there, a hopeful smile on her face.

"_Sure. You know a few of the basics already right?_" She nodded. "_ Alright, I can start tutoring you tomorrow, after classes alright?_"

"_Right. Thank you, sensei._" She bowed and retreated to her own room once again.

"_Hey, Sakura-chan! What were you talking to Iruka sensei about?_" Naruto called.

"_Nothing, idiot. Go to sleep!_" Iruka chuckled and returned to his lesson plan reviewing.

In the Gryffindor boy's dorm room Harry and Ron were discussing their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I think he'll be a good teacher." Harry said. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be sure? We've only just seen him."

"I don't know. He gives off friendly vibes." He shrugged.

"He's foreign right? And he was wearing that headband that the rest of the guards were." Ron said thoughtfully. "Where do you think he's from?"

"I don't know. They speak another language." Harry shook his head in confusion. "Did you see the two on the wall when we were in the carriages?"

"No, they were on the wall?"

"Yeah. The blonde and pink haired ones." Harry explained what happened.

"No way! What are they? Some kind of magical being we've never heard of?" Ron asked, astonished.

"Maybe. Do you think the new teacher will clear anything up?" Ron shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Mmm. Thought so." They grinned.

"What about their appearances? The new teacher's face had some kind of line on it. And the old one! He had a mask over his face! Thei clothing was like nothing I've ever seen! At least the new teacher was wearing robces." Ron rambled.

"I can't imagine what the people in their hometown look like."

"Huh. They look like a bunch of freaks if you ask me!" Ron declared. There was a sudden cough from one of the other beds. They went silent. "Eh heh heh, oops." The redhead whispered.

"We should go to bed. We've got DADA after lunch tomorrow so, we can ask our questions then." Harry said and they slipped under their covers and drifted straight to sleep.

Kakashi silently roamed the halls, stretching is senses to cover the castle. The magical signatures here were never hidden so monitoring the different energies wouldn't be so hard. He'd already figured out what the students' energy generally felt like. They were different from chakra signatures, since they were magical and not ninja.

He perched himself on the railings in the grand staircase, a smile plastered on his face. A full year guaranteed to be near Iruka, this was his kind of mission.

* * *

OMG I had no idea so much time passed! Ugh this chapter was a pain in the ASS! I was spending a lot of time on this one, just trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this story! And I still haven't figured that out! Oh well. It'll come to me...sooner or later.

Sorry about the lack of SasuNaru, and about the length of this chapter! It's shorter then usual, but I couldn't add anymore! Besides, I wanted to finally post it! So...yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

The next morning Iruka woke up to the sounds of Kakashi jabbing him in the arm. He blearily opened his eyes, scowling at the other man.

"_Idiot._" He muttered.

"_That would be you, breakfast is in five minutes!_" Kakashi chirped, far too happy for how much sleep he'd gotten that night, which was none.

"_Shit!_" He leapt from his bed and hurriedly rummaged through his drawer. He couldn't find anything!

"_Here!_" Kakashi called, holding up a pile of folded clothing.

"_Thank you!_" Iruka smiled gratefully and took the clothing with him into the bathroom to change. "_Why didn't my alarm clock go off?_" He asked through the door, a thump and a curse was heard as well.

"_Because I turned it off!_" Kakashi grinned at the slew of curses from the chuunin.

"_Why would you do that! Idiot!_" Iruka fumed.

"_Because you just looked to peaceful to wake!_" He smirked, '_And so I could hide your clothes and replace your underwear with..._'

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!_" Iruka howled from inside the bathroom.

"_Underwear!_ Kakashi called back, clearly amused.

"_I do not wear pink, frilly **panties**!_" Iruka exclaimed, Kakashi giggled.

"_You do now! Hurry you're going to be late!_" The jounin smacked the door, laughing.

"_I hate you!_"

"_Aww don't say that! I **love** you._" Iruka came out of the bathroom finally, his scowling face beet red. "_Let's go!_"

"_Gyah Kakashi-sensei! Let go of me!_" Kakashi had grabbed Iruka's arm and was dragging him out for breakfast. "_Quit it! The students might see!_"

"_So? I don't mind if they see us together!_" Kakashi grinned cheekily back at the chuunin.

"_Idiot! I mind!_" Iruka growled, "_And we're not together!_"

"_You wound me!_" Kakashi said with a laugh. "_Ah, here we are!_"

"_You can let go of me now!_" Iruka pulled back, desperately trying to get out of the jounin's hold. They were standing before the doors, Iruka grasped the frame to keep himself from being dragged into the eating area. "_LEEEEET GO!_"

"_Come in!_" Kakashi pulled him closer to the door. Iruka suddenly allowed himself to be pulled forward, aiming a punch to the jounin's face. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned the corner to find the two just as Iruka had pushed Kakashi up against the wall. They stared in shock at the display of physical violence from their **teacher**.

"_Oh, Iruka-sensei, this is highly arousing._" Kakashi gasped huskily. Iruka's face turned bright red.

"_Pervert!_" He aimed to punch the jounin in the face again, but suddenly there were three cries behind him.

"Professor!" Harry, Hermione and Ron exclaimed. Iruka paused mid-motion and jerked his gaze to the three students. His eyes wide, he was distracted long enough for Kakashi to get the upper hand. He flipped them around so that Iruka was the one up against the wall.

"_Kakashi-sensei, get off now! I'm serious!_" Iruka scowled at the silver haired man.

"_Oh?_" Kakashi leaned in to whisper into the other man's ear, "_And what do I get out of it?_"

"_If you don't get off me right now, I'm going to knee you in the groin!_" Iruka glared one of his worst glares. Kakashi gulped and moved away, holding his hands in front of his groin protectively. "_Now, go._ And you three..."

The three gulped nervously, their faces were pale and they were speechless.

"Go on in, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all!" He chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Professor?" Hermione started, Iruka shook his head.

"Please, call me Iruka-sensei." He smiled disarmingly. The three students looked confused.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"The previous Hokage, leader of my home village was called the Professor. I couldn't accept that title, it means too much." He smiled sadly. '_Sandaime, How long has it been since Orochimaru killed you?_'

"Alright, Iruka-sensei." Hermione smiled at him brightly, earning a similar smile back.

"Now, breakfast!" He made a shooing motion with his hands, motioning for them to go through the doors. He followed, heading to the teacher's table. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be having a disagreement, the teachers at the table were watching them warily. Suddenly Naruto shouted.

"_I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, BASTARD!_" He leapt up along with Sasuke and Kakashi, who was trying to hold them back from each other. Iruka dashed up to them, grabbing Naruto by the collar, allowing Kakashi to hold Sasuke back.

"_IDIOTS! LOOK AT THE SCENE YOU'RE MAKING! SIT DOWN AND SAVE THE VIOLENCE FOR THE ENEMY! GEEZ!_" Iruka howled. "_First thing in the morning too, what a way to start the day!_" He muttered.

"_But Iruka-sensei! You should have heard what he said!_" Naruto shouted back. Iruka glared at him fiercely.

"_SHUT UP! I don't care! Just shut up and eat your breakfast! NOW!_" Iruka bellowed, the two genin sat down silently. Iruka took a deep breath and smiled to the students and teachers that were staring, he bowed. "I'm very sorry for interrupting your morning, plus resume your meal." He bowed again.

He sat down calmly in his seat and immediately buried his head in his arms. "_You are all so embarrassing!_" He moaned.

"Are they always like that?" One of the female teachers asked.

"Hmm?" Iruka lifted his head up to look at her, he blushed in embarrassment, "Oh they get into many fights. If they do get into a fight, find me or get Kakashi to find me, don't try to stop them."

"We can't have them fighting on school grounds!" MaGonagall pointed out. Iruka smiled sheepishly.

"If they begin to yell at each other, just yell _stop_." Iruka said.

"_Stop?_"

"Right. It means stop. Also, if they get physical then don't get involved. They're short tempered and could quite possible turn an attack at you." Iruka shook his head ruefully. "None of your magical spells can stop a chakra aided projectile."

"Chakra?" She asked, looking confused.

"It's like our magic, except different." He shrugged. "_Naruto, Sasuke!_"

"_Huh?_" They answered. Iruka turned a glare onto them.

"_Don't fight here! I don't care what it's about, just keep your disagreements quiet or where no one can hear you!_" He scolded. They nodded sharply.

"_Right!_" Iruka nodded slowly, knowing that their answer didn't mean it would be guaranteed.

Soon enough breakfast was over, Kakashi went back to their rooms to get some sleep, Naruto and Sasuke were beginning their rounds. Iruka grabbed his books for his first class and dashed down to his classroom. During breakfast he had a discussion with Dumbledore about the robes. He explained that he really didn't feel comfortable in them and Dumbledore had merely laughed and said he could wear his shinobi uniform Iruka bowed and thanked him greatly. The old man had laughed at his politeness.

Iruka began his class, nervous as hell but a lot more comfortable with his uniform instead of the robes. When the students were all seated he introduced himself and just as he had expected the students had asked him many questions. He indulged them for a while before halting them and saying that he'd had an actual lesson planned for that morning.

He had no class after his first one so he relaxed in his room, where Kakashi was fast asleep, mask still firmly planted on his face. He tried to prepare himself for after lunch, but his eyes kept wandering over to the sleeping man. He sighed and shook his head. "_Idiot._"

Naruto and Sasuke met up again after having circled the castle once, in front of them the students in Hagrid's class were learning about Thestrals and Naruto excited called Sasuke over to them.

"_See, see? Those are the weird creatures we saw yesterday! Come on!_" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him over to the class. Hagrid spotted them and immediately stopped talking, his previous experience with the strange guards making him ill at ease.

"_What are they? Sasuke?_" Naruto asked his companion. Sasuke shrugged.

"_How should I know?_" He rolled his eyes and walked right up to Hagrid and pointed to the Thestrals standing beside him. "Hmmm?" He emphasized the questioning tone. Hagrid understood easily.

"Thestral." He said as clearly as he could.

"Sestral?" Hagrid shook his head and repeated himself, "Thestral?" He nodded and Sasuke grunted in affirmation.

"_What?_" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"_They're called _Thestrals_. Total moron._" He rolled his eyes. "Sankyuu, Hagrid."

"Aye." He replied, sighing in relief. This one was at least normal, though his eyes gave him the creeps. Where did Dumbledore find his people?

"Sestural?"

"_No_. Thestral." He emphasized his pronunciation.

"Thestral! _Oh!_" Naruto beamed at his friend. "_They're ugly._"

"_Huh. Let's continue guarding._" He looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"_Alright, LET'S GO!_" He threw his hands up into the air and dashed off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dashed off as well.

"_Naruto! You total moron!_" Naruto suddenly stopped, jerking his gaze to the Forbidden Forest and Sasuke ended up bumping into him. "_Why did you stop?_"

"_I thought I saw something bright and shining in the forest._" Naruto pointed to the forest in question.

"_Idiot._"

"_There it is again!_" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "_I swear there is something in there! Check it out with your sharingan!_"

"_Whatever._" Sasuke activated the sharingan and peered into the forest. Then he saw the bright, shining that Naruto had seen. "_It's a unicorn._"

"_WHOA! Awesome! What does it look like? Is it pretty?_" Naruto flung himself onto the other boy, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Sasuke tilted his head to look at the blonde.

"_It looked like a ... unicorn._" He dead panned.

"_Awesome! Awesome!_" He bounced excitedly and laughed, not noticing the pained expression on Sasuke's face. He kept silent for a few moments, then slipped an arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto stopped laughing and stared at Sasuke in surprise.

"_Uh, Sasuke?_"

"_We have a mission._" Sasuke pushed the other boy off, faint blush staining his cheeks.

"_Right!_" He dashed off again.

* * *

WOW! I finished that one fast! Two days after I posted the last one! I even got half of the next chapter finished! OMG It's early! Surprise? Look, some SasuNaru...kinda! Eh heh heh.Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers! You guys TOTALLY rule! Yay!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

**I try to update once a week!

* * *

**

After an uneventful lunchtime Sakura and Naruto went off for their shift, Iruka entered his classroom beaming. Soon enough the Griffindors were seated in his classroom, ready to learn and excited about meeting this foreign teacher. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the front row.

"Alright, Good afternoon. Welcome to my class. I am Iruka Umino, I'd like you to call me Iruka-sensei." He smiled warmly.

"Alright. I'm sure you all have **many** questions! So shoot." Hermione raised her hand eagerly, many other hands that had begun to rise fell. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us about your origin and language, and the others that came with you?" She asked.

"Well, we are from the Japan area, from the fire country. So we speak Japanese. We're shinobi, or ninja, from Konohagakure or the village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm a teacher from the ninja Academy there. We're ranked in terms of genin, chuunin, jounin and the Hokage or the leader of out village. The three young ones, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are genin. I'm chuunin and Kakashi-sensei is jounin." He paused when Harry's hand shot up, he nodded to the boy.

"Is chuunin higher then jounin?" Iruka shook his head, "Then why did you have the upper hand before?" The other students gave him confused looks. Iruka blushed.

"Ah, well, um, how to explain this?" He searched the ground, muttering to himself, "_Stupid pervert. I knew he'd get me into some sort of situation like this._" He coughed, "It's complicated." He said lamely. "Back in Konoha I could just tell you he was jounin and you'd get it. Eh heh heh. They're all insane in one way or another." He shrugged. Another student put her hand up and he nodded to her.

"He looks old to be a ninja!" Iruka stared at her confused for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"Ah ha ha, oh boy," He rubbed his eye, "He's actually only a year older then me, 27. His hair's always been that color. Look, I even have a picture of him when he was eight." He walked through the rows to show them. They gasped in shock, the picture Iruka held showed Kakashi and himself when they were small, arguing and poised with kunai. He went back to his spot in front of the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, why is he fighting with the other person in the picture?" A student spoke out and Iruka chuckled.

"That was actually the first time Kakashi-sensei and I met, we had disagreed over something and being the idiot I was, I challenged him. He kicked my ass pretty badly, even though he was going easy on me. No surprise, he was a chuunin then and I was still in the Academy." He chuckled at their stunned faces. "Anymore questions?" Ron raised his hand that time.

"Why did Dumbledore hire you?" He asked, Iruka looked puzzled.

"I have no idea! I was never told." He grinned at the shocked expressions. "What?"

"Why didn't you ask him?" Someone spoke out.

"This is a mission, there is no need to know why I was chosen, only what I'm supposed to do." He shrugged, "I do miss my other students though, I'm sure they're going to be pissed at me when I get back." The chuunin scratched the bridge of his nose sheepishly. "I left them with a substitute they hate. So... anymore questions?"

"Why aren't you wearing robes like the first day?" Someone asked.

"I'm not going to wear those anymore, because they hinder my movement. I'm going to be teaching you some things this year, physical things so I'm going to tell you some days to come in training clothing. Clothing you feel would be most comfortable in if you're learning combat moves. After all, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts, and it makes it a hell of a lot easier to use the spells if you're confident in your movement!" He explained, another hand shot up.

"Iruka-sensei, there's something pink hanging from your side." The girl said with a giggle. Iruka glanced down at himself, finding the a few frills form his underwear were showing through the exposed sliver between his pants and shirt.

"Gah!" He Pulled his shirt down, his face going beet red. He glanced up at the amused/disturbed/clueless faces before him and laughed nervously. "Uh, This would be one of Kakashi-sensei's pranks."

The class burst out into giggles, and Iruka's face flushed further if that were even possible. He grinned at them sheepishly.

"_I'm going to kill that idiot._" His eye twitched, grin still in place making him seem that much creepier. "Eh heh heh, let's start the lesson shall we?"

Soon enough lunch time rolled around and Iruka dreaded confronting Kakashi about his behavior. He knew the jounin would turn it around and tease him some more, but he couldn't let him get away with it! So he sat, once again at the lunch table with the other teachers and the guards. Kakashi sat beside him, a smirk obvious behind the mask. Iruka stared at him apprehensively.

"_So are you wearing them?_" He asked in a whisper, Iruka barely heard him.

"_What?_" He rose an eyebrow. Kakashi's smirk grew and he leaned closer, trailing a finger up the inside of Iruka's legs and stopping just before his crotch. The chuunin's eyes widened and he instinctively slapped the other man on the hand, "_Idiot! What do you think you're doing? In a public place no less!_"

"_What's he doing Iruka-sensei!_" Naruto asked and Iruka shook his head with a laugh mumbling that it was nothing.

"_So are you wearing them?_" Kakashi asked annoyed at having Iruka's attention taken away form himself.

"_No!_" Iruka replied angrily. Kakashi's eye lit up.

"_So you're not wearing **any** underwear?_" He teased.

"_What? I'm wearing them! God!_" He stuttered and buried his head in his hands, "_I can't win with you._"

"_Well you could just agree to go out with me..._" Kakashi trailed off.

"_NO!_" Iruka shouted, getting the attention of the other staff members and some of the closer students. "Perverted bastard." He muttered, forgetting that he wasn't in Konoha where most would not understand what he was saying. The others around the table rose their eyebrows almost simultaneously.

"_You wound me, Iruka-sensei._" He drew out the chuunin's name slowly, huskily and Iruka kicked him under the table. "_Ouch!_"

"I really don't think that you should be so violent, Iruka. We're examples for the students..." McGonagall's speech was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm normally a teacher at a ninja academy. Violence is what I do, so please, excuse me, I keep forgetting that I'm not in Konoha anymore." He smiled and scratched the bridge of his nose. Kakashi whimpered softly.

"_Iruka-sensei, you should stop blushing in public,_" Iruka looked at him confused, "_I don't think I could handle being hard that often without relief._" He panted in the chuunin's ear, Iruka whirled around, nearly attacking the jounin but remembering where he was.

"_I'm going to kill you as soon as no one is around!_" Iruka growled darkly.

"_That's...not helping._" Kakashi breathed and then laughed at the bright shade of red the chuunin turned. "_You have no idea how your anger turns me on._"

"_Ugh! Shut up! Just shut up!_" His eye twitched almost violently, the other teachers looked concerned. Dumbledore looked at Iruka over his half moon glasses and smiled.

"_Will I have to separate you two?_" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"_No, we're fine!_" They both replied at the same time, for different reasons. Kakashi didn't want to be separated from his source of amusement and Iruka feared Kakashi would use his arsenal of English words to torment whoever he ended up beside. Iruka wouldn't put it past him.

"_I-Iruka-sensei is getting in trouble!_" Naruto whispered loudly in shock.

"_No, idiot, Kakashi-sensei is being a pervert again._" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Sakura wiped the drool off her mouth, staring at Sasuke eating did that to her.

"_Idiot. Iruka-sensei is to sensible to get into trouble. Like Sasuke said, Kakashi-sensei's being a pervert, wait a minute...What?_" She stared at Sasuke in shock. Naruto looked confused.

"_Hmm? You couldn't tell?_" Sasuke smirked superiorly, "_Kakashi-sensei likes Iruka-sensei._"

"_WHAT!_" Naruto blanched, "_Whe-whe-when did that happen!_"

"_Kakashi-sensei...likes...Iruka-sensei?_" Sakura stared stupidly at Sasuke, her mind not comprehending his words. '_Kakashi-sensei...likes...Iruka-sensei...who is a man._'

"_Stupid. I noticed this a long time ago._" Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirk still in place.

"_Takes one to know one!_" Naruto suddenly whooped, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. It took all of ten seconds for Sasuke to realize what the blonde was saying.

"_Are you calling me GAY!_" He almost roared, Naruto looked stunned for a moment before his mouth slowly turned up into a smirk.

"_Why do you say that? Something you're not telling us Sasuke?_" He chuckled and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"_I'm going to tear you apart!_" He made to lunge at the other boy but Kakashi caught him.

"_What's wrong with being gay?_" Kakashi asked them, his eye turning serious. All three genin paled.

"_N-n-nothing!_" They stuttered together. Kakashi glanced at each one of them suspiciously.

"_Kakashi-sensei, let him go, can we just eat out meal in peace?_" Iruka tried to defuse the situation. "_There is nothing wrong with being gay so just calm down and eat. Geez._"

"_Always the sensible one, Iruka-sensei, that's why I like you._" Kakashi winked at the chuunin, who blushed faintly, eye beginning to twitch.

"_Can you stop being perverted for the rest of the meal at least?_" Iruka pleaded but Kakashi only grinned in response. "_Please, I'm irritable enough as it is._"

"_Oh? Are the panties uncomfortable?_" Kakashi smirked and Iruka stuttered.

"_Eh?_" Iruka began, then groaned, burying his head in his hands. "_Idiot, they're too tight, couldn't you have gotten a bigger pair?_"

"_They were the biggest pink pair I could find._" Kakashi replied, beaming for all he was worth. The three genin stared at them, thoroughly disturbed.

"_Pi-pi-pink?_" Sakura asked. Iruka looked at her and grimaced.

"_Oh shit_." Iruka said and Kakashi bursted into laughter.

* * *

And there you have it! Ah ha ha! Sasuke seems a little out of character...I blame it on the fact that he's totally in the closet and paranoid. XD Thank you everyone for your support and all that! I'm soooo happy you're enjoying this! Now, boost my ego and REVIEW! XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

**NOTE: I found an error in the last chapter...I had already mentioned that they had finished lunchtime, so the meal they're having right now is actually _dinner_. Alrighty? Great!** XD

* * *

"_Oh yes, Iruka-sensei's wearing pi..mmf!_" Iruka clamped a hand over the jounin's mouth.

"_Just get back to your meal guys, ok?_" Iruka ordered, the genin nodded blankly. The chuunin jerked his hand away when Kakashi began to kiss it through the mask. "_What are you doing?_" He hissed.

"_Me? Nothing!_" Kakashi's eye curved up happily. His face immediately went serious, "_That Snape character is glaring at you again._"

"_Hmm? He is?_" Iruka glanced over to Snape, who turned away quickly. "Look, Professor Snape, I don't remember doing anything to upset you and It's really annoying when Kakashi gets protective of me. So please, set a good example for the students and at least **pretend** to like me." Iruka sighed, still frustrated over the pink panties. The other teachers nodded thoughtfully, some of them could learn a thing or two from this foreign teacher. Snape fumed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry I gave you that impression." He said thinly. Iruka smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He turned to Kakashi. "_You don't have to worry, it's nothing serious._"

"_That's what you think, but you'll turn you back and BAM!_" He slammed his hand down onto the table for emphasis and the teachers around him jumped, "_You've got a kunai in your back!_"

"_I highly doubt that scenario, but I'm sure you'll be watching out for me right?_" Iruka dead panned. Kakashi's eye lit up.

"_Of course! I could never let one as lovely as you get hurt let alone killed. What kind of aspiring lover would I be?_" He fluttered his eyelashes, aiming his cute pose at the chuunin who merely rolled his eyes.

"_Idiot._" He blushed, going back to his meal and refusing to speak even when Kakashi began whispering obscene things in his ear.

"The new professor and guards are really strange." Ron declared.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Harry asked, giving his friend a strange look.

"I mean watch them a bit. They're very animated." Ron insisted, his friends turned to watch them. They turned just in time to see Iruka poised to strangle the silver haired man, and Naruto and Sasuke trying to attack each other but Sakura stood between them, holding them back. The two boys calmed down and Sakura smacked Naruto over the head. "See what I mean?"

"How does the one with the mask, Kahati or something, how does he eat?" Harry suddenly questioned, Hermione scratched her head.

"I have no idea." She began to watch him carefully, unaware that he noticed almost immediately her intense concentration on himself.

'_I have an admirer?_' He glanced in Hermione's direction, seeing her concentrated look. '_Ah, curious about what's under this mask? Well too bad! Ah ha ha._' He looked straight at her and curved his eye up, Her eyes widened.

"He noticed me?" She said to herself, Ron who was to her left looked at her strangely.

"Who did?" He asked.

"I was watching the masked one to see how he ate and he suddenly looked at me and winked or smiled or something. I can't tell with all that stuff on his face." She grumbled.

"Maybe that's one of their powers?" Harry suggested. Soon enough all three of them were watching the silver haired man intently. Kakashi grinned and leaned toward Iruka to whisper in his ear. The chuunin braced himself.

"_We've got an audience._" Kakashi said, Iruka turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"_What do you mean?_" He asked, Kakashi chuckled.

"_Three students at the Griffindor table are staring at us. I think they want to see my face._" He giggled and Iruka's eyes widened.

"_Well get them to stop._" Iruka replied, frowning at the other man. He went back to his meal.

"_Ok._" Kakashi grinned evilly, already knowing what he would do. He formed a few hands seals under the table, creating a genjutsu that would disguise himself and Iruka and only Hermione would see. Everyone else would see what was really happening, which was nothing.

"He's taking it off!" Hermione said, the other two turned to her in confusion.

"No he isn't." Ron said, glancing back between Kakashi and Hermione, not seeing what she was seeing. Her eyes widened. What she saw was Kakashi slowly beginning to take off his mask but using one hand to pull Iruka's face closer to his, covering his own with Iruka's before she could get a glance at it. Her face flushed when she realized what she was seeing. The two men were making out right there at the staff table, the chuunin's hands around Kakashi's shoulders and his hands in Iruka's hair. She stared at them, stunned at the fact that two **men** were making out right in front of her, in front of the whole school. She glanced around, seeing no one reacting to it. Was it her imagination?

"'Mione? Are you ok?" Harry asked and Ron poked her in the shoulder. She looked at him, her face flushed and her eyes wide.

"You don't see it?" She looked back at the lip locked couple only to find them in the exact position they were in before they had started making out. Iruka's cheeks were no longer red and Kakashi's eye was still curved up. "I think I just had a hallucination."

"Hallucination? Are you feeling alright 'Mione?" Ron asked, concerned. Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok. That was really weird though." She shook her head, still staring at the silver haired man. Kakashi opened his eye, making sure he had her attention, he held his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Her eyes widened again.

"_They won't be staring at us anymore!_" He whispered to Iruka who gave him a strange look.

"_Please tell me you didn't scar them for life._" Iruka said calmly.

"_Actually quite the opposite by the look on her face!_" He chuckled and Iruka looked over at Hermione, who was looking at him, and noticed she was blushing deeply. He consequently blushed as well.

"**_What did you show her?_**" He asked, his eye twitching. Kakashi giggled nervously.

"_Oh don't worry, nothing that bad, besides, she thinks she was imagining things! And she was the only one who saw, so no one would believe her even if she would say what it was!_" He held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "_Don't hurt me!_"

"_You are **so** lucky I can't be violent here!_" Iruka bellowed and Kakashi laughed, sending a prayer of thanks to whoever or whatever had saved his groin from Iruka's wrath.

Soon enough dinner was over and Sakura and Sasuke began their shift of Guard duty. They had split up, going on their own path until they would meet up inside the castle and patrol that together.

"_Sasuke-kun._" Sakura greeted, he replied with a grunt. "_This seems a little too easy._" Sakura sighed.

"_It's only the second day, the enemy is not going to launch an attack so quickly._" Sasuke said, holding back a twitch.

"_Right._" She sighed again, then froze. "_What was that?_"

"_I heard it too. It came from behind you._" Sasuke glared in the direction the noise had come from. He deduced that it was footsteps, two pairs to be exact. "_ I can't see anything, how about you, Sakura?_"

"_I can't see anything either, but it's coming closer._" Sakura said, Sasuke suddenly leapt into action, pinning what ever it was to the wall, he felt his hands go around a shoulder and a neck. "Eh?" Sasuke demanded, a head suddenly appeared in front of him. It was a student, he let them go and they both appeared fully, holding some kind of invisible fabric. "_Heh, interesting! If we had those we could easily shield ourselves!_" Sakura said in awe, ignoring the panicked looks on the students faces. "Nice!"

"Uh, thank you?" Harry said, not really understanding what was going on.

"No probrem." She replied beaming, her accent causing the students to pause a moment.

"You know English?" Ron asked, confused. Sakura frowned.

"Lituru Engrish." She replied blushing a faintly and scratching her cheek.

"_When did you learn English?_" Sasuke asked her, confused.

"_Iruka-sensei is teaching me._" She blushed at the attention from Sasuke, he was looking at her with his impressed expression, which wasn't much different from his regular on, but she could tell the difference.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron whispered to his darker haired friend.

"I haven't a clue, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to head down to the kitchens." Harry whispered back. Ron nodded slowly.

"_They're supposed to be in bed, it's past curfew. Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?_" Sasuke grumbled, glancing around for the silver haired man, knowing that he was probably somewhere watching them and laughing his ass off.

"_Right here!_" Kakashi chirped, appearing right behind Sasuke. The four of them all jumped. "_Ah ha ha, did you miss me?_"

"_You're late!_" Sakura hissed, taking into account the fact that the castle was supposed to be sleeping.

"_Ah ha, sorry. I was watching Iruka-sensei get ready for bed._" His eye curved up and his visible cheek turned a faint pink.

"_Liar!_" Sakura declared, not really paying attention to what he had said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Idiots._" He turned to Sakura, "_How do you say bed?_"

"_Um...I don't know._" She scratched her cheek embarrassedly.

"Bed." Kakashi stated with a bored tone.

"Hmm?" Ron halted, having been trying to escape the guards. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bed!" Kakashi ordered, pointing to the two students, they nodded and bolted for their dormitory. "_Alright, you two, bed!_"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke ignored him, they headed back to their room to find Naruto had trashed the place. Their eyes twitched simultaneously. Sakura opened her mouth to yell at the blonde but Sasuke jerked a finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture. Sakura nodded slowly, slipping into her bed, Sasuke followed suit. They silently agreed todeal withNaruto tomorrow morning.

* * *

Alright! Finally exams are over and I can begin my hermiting! XD This chapter gave me a LOT more trouble then I thought! And no SasuNaru, oops! There will be some next chapter! I promise you I will try my hardest to put it in next chapter. I'm so sorry it's late, wasn't letting me post and then my internet cut off and we had to format all the computers in my house. Ugh. THANK you to all my readers! Thank you, thank you! Please review now! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

Naruto was woken up the next morning by Sasuke and Sakura, she was screaming while Sasuke kicked him out of bed.

"_Eh? What's going on?_" He asked, looking around in confusion. His brain thought he was still dreaming so the lack of ramen was baffling the blonde.

"_You trashed our room! Look at this mess!_" Sakura howled. "_Why!_"

"_Eh heh heh. I was looking for something?_" He scratched the back of his head.

"_You total moron._" Sasuke rolled his eyes and began cleaning their room. Sakura joined him and Naruto got dressed and helped them finish.

"_What were you looking for anyway?_" Sakura asked as the two boys were heading out for guard duty.

"_My hat. I can't sleep without it._" He replied with a nervous laugh. "_It was under my pillow all along!_"

"_IDIOT!_" She screamed and tried to lunge at the blonde but Sasuke dragged them out of the room and shut the door in her face.

"_Well it wasn't in my bag where I thought I had it last so I searched everywhere else! At least I didn't have to look at most of her stuff, she should be grateful._" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke smirked and walked ahead. "_Hey hey, wait for me!_"

"_Hurry up, idiot._" Sasuke said, continuing to walk. Naruto ran up to him and placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"_Thanks for saving me back there, Sasuke._" He said grinning. Sasuke blushed and looked away, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to show through his mask.

"_Whatever,_" He replied, "_Idiot._" He added as an afterthought.

"_Aww, does that blush mean you like me?_" Naruto teased, waggling his eyebrows at the other boy suggestively. Sasuke gave him the most murderous look he could and Naruto let out an unmanly squeak but didn't let up. "_What would Sakura say?_" He asked dramatically, Gai would be proud.

"_She'd get very, **very** angry._" He replied, Naruto grinned hugely.

"_So you **are** gay! I knew it!_" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"_She'd take her anger out on you. I think I'll go back and have a little **chat** with her._" Sasuke said smoothly, beginning to walk back to their room. Naruto dashed after him, having forgot his tongue was out he'd snapped his mouth shut and bit his lip.

"_I won't tell a soul!_" Naruto cried, sounding funny from biting his tongue. Sasuke smirked, satisfied.

"_Het Naruto, Sasuke. I forgot to give these to you earlier. Kakashi-sensei suggested them before he went to sleep this morning._" Iruka came up to them holding communicator devices. "_Both he and I have one as well. I set his extra loud, so he should wake up when you call him._" He smiled brightly. "_Now I have to get to class before they cause havoc. Bye._"

"_Bye!_" Naruto called back happily.

Iruka arrived at his class three minutes late. He walked into a calmer then he was expecting class. He beamed at all of them when he got to the front of the room.

"My you're all well behaved!" He greeted them happily. "I see you all remembered to come in something to train in. Now, because I fear this floor is a little too hard for this exercise and there is certainly too little space, we'll be going outside!"

He took the class outside, Griffindors and Slytherin that morning. They chose a spot, fairly close to the woods but deemed perfect by Iruka. He had them stretch out beforehand, he'd taken into consideration that they might not be the most active group of individuals.

"Ok, everyone nice and stretched out? Good." He grinned. "Now, this is something we teach the younger students at the Academy. It's a simple maneuver that helps you with your agility."

"He's making fun of us." Ron muttered to his friends.

"How so?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Comparing us to the 'younger students at the Academy' of course!" Ron declared.

"Oh shut it Ron. He normally teaches at a ninja school, we **are** all like his youngest students right now!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the boys.

"Watch carefully now." Iruka said, and performed the maneuver he spoke of. "Now try it."

The class all attempted it, some failing miserably and others getting it almost perfect. It was one thing that Hermione wasn't quite so good at. She ended up falling on her face and her friends laughed at her. She scowled at them.

"Hey now, don't laugh at her, she's trying her hardest. Even Naruto falls on his face many times before he masters something." Iruka said with a chuckle, having appeared out of nowhere.

"Which one is Naruto?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the orange one." He grinned. "Try it again, Hermione."

"Alright." She got up and attempted it again, this time a little better then the last.

"Good job! Keep at it." He moved onto other students, correcting and encouraging. Suddenly a presence on the edge of the wood caught his attention. He didn't change his facial expression or give any alert to whatever it was, but he did concentrate on it. He figured three others with it, all wizards. He clicked his communicator device on in a careless gesture of brushing his hair back. "_Naruto, Sasuke._"

"_Yeah, Iruka-sensei? _Naruto responded. Sasuke gave a grunt in acknowledgment.

"_Four wizards on the edge of the woods close by my class, I need you to deal with them while I take my class inside._" Iruka said seriously.

"What do you suppose he's saying so seriously?" Harry asked his friends, having noticed Iruka standing there looking off to the castle.

"I have no idea, mate." Ron replied, Hermione shook her head.

"Me neither."

"_There you are, took you long enough. _Alright class!" He called out, getting the attention of his students. "Slight change of plans, we're going back inside." He declared. One the way inside Iruka heard one student muttering to his friends, from the Slytherin house.

"These guards are lame. They don't look very dangerous at all." Draco was saying, Iruka decided to teach him a lesson about appearances.

"Oh really?" Iruka whispered, the blonde jerked his gaze to the chuunin behind him. He was grinning in the scariest way. "Have you ever killed a man?"

"N-no." Draco stuttered, surprised at the sudden change in his teacher.

"I have." He said and went back to his cheery self. "Just doing my job of course! Now, you shouldn't say such mean things about those assigned to protect you!" His face suddenly turned serious again, "They don't take well to insults."

"Well what do you know!" Ron said happily, "Malfoy's gone and made himself an enemy of the teacher."

"Ron, that was hardly a comment to warrant enemy status." Iruka said.

"What does he have super hearing or something?" Ron whispered and Harry shrugged.

"Yes I do." Iruka said, grinning. "Actually I'm just training my hearing to pick up whatever you guys are saying."

"So why are we going inside?" Hermione asked the question that was plaguing everyone's minds, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't want you there when Naruto and Sasuke dealt with our unexpected visitors." He replied, they looked confused.

"You mean, an attack on the school?" Harry asked, suddenly interested. It wasn't like the other teachers had ever been so free with information regarding their safety.

"Oh no, nothing like that! I'm sure they were just scouting out the school. You're all old enough that I can be frank right?" Iruka asked, they nodded, "They're probably planning a future attack on the school. I feel a little guilty for feeling almost relieved, but this will keep Kakashi from being bored, and perverts must be kept entertained." He muttered the last part, not really expecting any of them to really hear what he'd said. (1)

"P-p-pervert?" Hermione stuttered, remembering the vision she'd had the night before and blushing hotly. Maybe she was the real pervert?

"Did I say that? Oops." He laughed nervously and scratched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind that, doesn't affect you. You'll all be fine, don't worry about it."

"_Iruka-sensei!_" Naruto's voice rang from across the area they were walking from. Iruka's whole class turned in time to see both Naruto and Sasuke run at what wouldn't be very fast yet, but amazing to those watching.

"_What happened?_" Iruka called back.

"_They escaped!_" He replied, having arrived in front of his teacher.

"_What how?_"

"_Well this bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and Sasuke was injured, so I was distracted long enough for them to disappear back into the woods._" Naruto reported. Sasuke was rubbing the back of his head. Iruka's expression immediately turned to concern.

"_I'm fine!_" Sasuke growled at the chuunin before he could even ask him what was wrong.

"_He was thrown back and hit his head off a tree!_" Naruto declared and Iruka grinned.

"_Sasuke's fine, but take him to the school nurse to check out that goose egg. And Naruto, that bolt of lightening was probably a spell, look into them ok?_" Iruka said, ushering the class back into the castle. "Alright! Back to the class room! Tomorrow, we'll be practicing some more so, training gear remember!"

After class Hermione stayed behind, standing nervously in front of Iruka's desk. She knew what she was about to ask would probably sound stupid, but she just had to know!

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes? What is it, Hermione?" Iruka asked, looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"Well, I was wondering, do you and the other guards have the ability to induce hallucinations?" She asked, looking at the floor beside her.

"We call it genjutsu. Usually used to confuse the enemy. Why?" He asked.

"Well, um you see, during dinner last night um..." Hermione told him about how Kakashi had done genjutsu on her to see him and Iruka making out in front of everyone. He nodded understandingly, blushing up to his ears.

"Sounds like something he'd do, thank you Hermione." He had the scary smile on his face again. She said good-bye and **ran** to her next class. At lunch time Iruka burst into his and Kakashi's room.

"_M-making out! What the HELL were you thinking?_" He roared, Kakashi jolted out of bed, mask half on and drool running down his cheek.

"_What?_" He mumbled and Iruka smacked him over the head a few times.

"_IDIOT! You've corrupted one of my students!_" Kakashi's arms automatically flew in front of him in defense. Iruka glared at him, "_You're so annoying!_"

"_And you're so cute!_" Kakashi chirped, Iruka growled and headed down to the dinning hall for lunch, muttering about perverted jounins.

* * *

(1) Just want to point out that children the age of his current students are full fledged ninja back in Konoha right? So doesn't that mean that they can handle that kind of news and don't have to be lied to? If not, my bad.

Oh yeah, look who has a plot! And It's EARLY! Ha!Also, if you're wondering how these strangers got there, because Hogwarts is crazy remote...um, I have no idea. Maybe they've got some crazy portal thing deep in the woods maybe? I dunno, you imagine something up for that. XD I'll probably come up with something stupid...a lot later. XP Anyways thank you all for reading and reviewing as always! It's crazy how many reviews I've gotten for this! Add one more?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

A while into lunch Kakashi burst through the doors and grabbed one of Iruka's hands, dragging him out of his chair.

"_Gyaaah! Kakashi-sensei! Slow down!_" Iruka spluttered. He smiled sheepishly at all the students as they all but flew by.

"_Kakashi-sensei! What the hell!_" Iruka spluttered once they got into the hallway. Kakashi took the chuunin's hands into his own.

"_I'm sorry._" He said almost desperately.

"_Eh? Sorry for what?_" Iruka asked, looking skeptical.

"_Everything, I'm sorry for corrupting your students and teasing you so much, I can't help it though. You're too cute to stop teasing._" Kakashi whined, trying to look as cute and innocent as possible.

"_I don't mind the teasing, but I do mind when you go overboard with it, especially in public!_" Iruka muttered, blushing and looking away. He noticed a few students looking at them and not realizing what it must look like to them, smiled. He turned back to Kakashi.

"_You're so cute when you blush._" Kakashi said, moving a little closer.

"_I said not in public!_" He wrenched a hand from Kakashi's grip and smacked him upside the head. The silver haired man laughed sheepishly.

"_We can always go back to our room..._" He suggested, reaching for Iruka's free hand again and getting ready to drag him back to their room. Iruka wrenched his hands away.

"_No! I want to finish my lunch and take my spare to prepare m..._"

"_Prepare me nicely before you _fuck_ me into oblivion?_" Kakashi finished for him, catching the attention of some of the students around them with the word 'fuck', Iruka turned around abruptly, not thinking about where they were or who was around, and punched the silver haired man in the face.

"_I told you not to corrupt the students!_" He shouted, his fist still poised. His face was three shades darker.

"_Ow, ow. Iruka-sensei, that was mean._" Kakashi whined, rubbing his cheek.

"_Reflex. It's your fault for not listening to me!_" He glanced over to the students, a few of them had gathered and were watching them fight. "Keep it moving. Nothing to see here!" He finally relaxed his hand. They scrambled to get to wherever they were going and Kakashi tried to slip away but Iruka caught him by the collar of his vest.

"_And where do you think you're going?_" Iruka asked in his scary teacher voice.

"_Nowhere?_ Kakashi replied, cowering.

"_Look, don't involve the students in your teasing. Alright?_" Iruka asked, exasperated. Kakashi nodded furiously. "_That includes saying perverted things in English around them._"

"_Damn...er, yes, right!_" Kakashi's eye curved up. Iruka rolled his eyes at the jounin and went back to his lunch. Kakashi followed him, still rubbing his face. He chuckled inwardly. They sat in their usual spots. They finished their food and went back to their room. Naruto and Sakura began their guard duty and Sasuke went back to his room to rest and train a little before he and Sakura's shift started. Kakashi and Iruka bickered the whole way to their room.

"_Get off my arm Kakashi-sensei! Please the students are looking at us!_" Iruka was saying and Kakashi was still clinging to his arm.

"_But I might get lost!"_ Kakashi whined while trying not to laugh.

"_You will not! Kakashi-sensei! Get off me!"_ Iruka began shaking his arm but Kakashi wouldn't let go. "_I mean it!_ _Get off!_"

"_Ow!_" Kakashi cried as Iruka stepped on his toes. "_So mean, sensei!_"

"_It's your own damn fault! I told you to get off but you didn't listen!_" Iruka scolded.

"_Do I ever?_" Kakashi asked cheekily and was smacked upside the head.

"_No! And that's the problem!_" Iruka whirled around to face the jounin who automatically ducked.

"_Sorry, sorry! I'll try to listen next time!_" Kakashi exclaimed, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"_You better._" Iruka glared one last time before quickly jogging back to his room.

"_Wait!_" Kakashi ran after him, this time when he caught up to the other man he didn't cling but merely kept pace with him. They must've looked funny, two shinobi jogging down the halls.

Sasuke heard the two, well Iruka's yelling, down the hall and decided to make himself scarce. He quickly put his weapon's pouch and shuriken holster on and dashed out of the door to find Sakura and Naruto. Iruka barely noticed the teen leave as he entered his own room and Kakashi chuckled knowingly as he followed. He stalked up to Iruka, who was pulling out paper from a drawer, and wrapped his arms around the chuunin's waist. Iruka tensed.

"_What are you doing?_" He asked, trying to remain calm, which was probably a bad idea seeing as Kakashi took it as a sign that he could go even further.

"_Hugging you._" Kakashi said, nuzzling Iruka's shoulder.

"_Well stop._" He frowned when Kakashi refused to move.

"_But you're nice and warm and it's cold in here!_" Kakashi argued and Iruka turned around to face the jounin. Kakashi never once let go of the chuunin and pulled him closer when he was done moving. Iruka's hands ended up on the silver haired man's bare chest.

"_That's because you're not wearing a shirt!_" Iruka's face flushed as he tried to squirm away, but Kakashi held on tight.

"_Well what do you know! I'm not!_" Kakashi said gleefully in mock surprise. He pulled Iruka even closer and faked a shiver.

"_Ka-Kakashi-sensei! Let go of me!_" Iruka whined. Kakashi, knowing Iruka was about to lift his foot to step on his again, put a leg on either side of Iruka's and held them in place.

"_Oh no, I'm not letting go. You're going to hurt me!_" Kakashi chuckled even as Iruka glared fiercely.

"_Let go of me...Kakashi-sensei!_" When the silver haired man refused again Iruka sighed in frustration. "_Ok, fine I won't hurt you, I promise._"

"_Ok._" He let the other man go and was promptly shoved away. "_Hey!_"

"_I didn't hurt you did I?_" Iruka smirked and picked up his papers again. He sat down on his bed with them and began writing. Kakashi sat onto his bed in a huff.

"_Meanie._"

Sasuke caught up with Sakura and Naruto eventually. The looked at him strangely and asked why he was there. He'd shrugged and mumbled something about loud teachers. Sakura squealed gleefully and clung to his arm. Naruto chuckled every time he looked at Sasuke who was looking absolutely miserable. It was wonderful irony that Sasuke, being so popular with girls, didn't want to have anything to do with them. He tactfully ignored the fact the is was **him** that Sasuke was interested in.

"_Is that the real reason you came after us?_" Naruto waggled his eyebrows and Sasuke blushed. Sakura catching this exchange but not understanding assumed that Sasuke had come to see her. She clung to him even more, making it possible for him to feel her boobs with his arm. He shuddered in disgust.

"_You came to see me? That's so sweet Sasuke-kun!_" She squealed happily.

"_No. I didn't want to listen to Iruka-sensei yell at Kakashi._" Sasuke grunted, trying to shake the pink haired girl off of him.

"_Sure you did._" Naruto rolled his eyes and continued walking. Sasuke finally broke free from Sakura and followed him.

"_Sasuke-kun's so shy!_" Sakura squealed while hurrying after them. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at her.

Soon enough October rolled around and the school was getting ready for the Halloween feast. Iruka was spending his time teaching, his DADA classes and Sakura how to speak English. She was getting pretty good and she'd started to hang around Hermione and her friends Ron and Harry, to learn more. She was establishing a way to communicate with the three of them. She was even teaching them a little Japanese. (1)

Kakashi spent his free time following Iruka around and Naruto and Sasuke were rarely seen separately. Naruto was having a lot of fun teasing Sasuke and Sasuke was just making sure that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Well, that and he liked Naruto. The blonde was really starting to see Why Kakashi enjoyed teasing Iruka so much, when Sasuke blushed at something he said, it was hilarious.

The quidditch tryouts were over and of course Harry was seeker for his team. Sakura was fascinated by the sport and joined in on the conversations about it with her new friends. Naruto was pretending to get jealous over Sakura's new friends, Harry in particular. She thought he was really cool. Naruto pretended to be jealous to keep up appearances, what fun was teasing Sasuke if the other boy thought he liked him back. Not that he liked Sasuke back, he would just appear to. Naruto fidgeted nervously whenever he thought of that.

The Halloween feast came and went. And after all the fun Kakashi had to go out on guard duty which he was rather disappointed to do. He'd been having fun teasing Iruka that night and the chuunin had practically shoved him out the door in irritation. Kakashi wandered the halls on high alert. It was around two in the morning when Kakashi sensed a different presence. About 6 or seven adults. He got into position around a corner, glancing around it quickly, affirming that it was indeed seven men or women. With the cloaks they had on he couldn't tell their gender. He watched as one gave orders and they split into three groups. Kakashi threw two kunai at one group of two, landing them both in the legs. The ones running in his direction slowed and called out to their comrades and Kakashi appeared in front of them and throwing two shuriken at the other group of two who were headed in the other directed. They were also his in the legs.

The leader who was standing before Kakashi launched a spell at the shinobi and he easily dodged it. Another few spells were cast but Kakashi managed to doge them all, with a few close calls. He punched one of the two on either side of the leader, knocking him against the wall, and swept the leader out from under his feet with a kick. The on remaining upright cast a spell and attempted to lift their leader up. Kakashi dodged the attack by rolling away. The intruders managed to escape except for the one that Kakashi had punched. He was knocked unconscious. Kakashi lifted the man up but the front of his cloak and quickly looked at the back of his head. Blood.

The man had hit his head against a glass window and a shard had imbedded itself into the man's head. Killing him instantly. Kakashi frowned, he hadn't meant to kill him, knock him out and get answers later sure but not kill. Now he had to dispose of the body. He took it outside and destroyed the body with a jutsu. The jounin looked around for the others that had attacked but couldn't find any trace of them. They must've had some way to get back to where they came from without being detected.

Kakashi shrugged and continued his guarding. In the morning when he was to go for breakfast before falling back asleep again he walked into his room to find Iruka waiting for him.

"_Hey._" He greeted with his eye curved up.

"_You've got blood on you, what happened?_" Iruka asked in concern, standing up from his bed and walking over to Kakashi to check for any injuries.

"_I ran into seven intruders last night. They escaped before I could capture any of them and one was killed by glass after I knocked him into the wall. That's his blood._" Kakashi replied. Iruka nodded and fished out another uniform from Kakashi's drawers and laid them on the bed.

"_Take a quick shower and change. Then we'll go to breakfast_." Iruka said with a small smile. Kakashi pecked Iruka on the cheek through his mask and quickly headed for his shower. Iruka's smile faltered only a moment before widening a little and his cheeks turned pink.

* * *

(1)They aren't going to know enough to know what they're saying though! They may catch a few words and such. (I don't want to hear it, Thomas!)

Oh ho ho! Is that reciprocation! Anyway, first action scene I have EVER written, so sorry if it sucks ass. Sorry I'm late! OMG I didn't know what to do with the chapter near the end so that's why you get those few paragraphs that are kind of lame. Sorry! Anyway..thank you all who are reading this and especially those who're reviewing! You guys totally rule! Oh and did you notice? This chapter is longer then usual! XD Now please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

**Feeling explanations ahoy!

* * *

**

Kakashi opened the door to the washroom a crack.

"_Um, can you pass me my clothes?_" He asked in a sheepish tone, his face was mostly hidden by the door. He paled as he watched Iruka's sweet smile turn into a smirk.

"_Clothes? I'm sorry, I think you might've run out. I can't find any clothes here._" He shrugged, his smirk widening even further at Kakashi's panicked eye.

"_What about the ones you had before I went in?_" He asked, although he knew it was futile.

"_I don't know where they went. I guess you'll just have to walk around naked!_" Iruka replied with a careless wave of his hand.

"_But you don't want me to corrupt your students! How can I not do that if I'm walking around naked?_" Kakashi asked, he wasn't sure if he really liked being on the receiving end of the teasing, but if Iruka smirked like that again perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

"_Hmm. Then I guess you'll have to stay in here then right?_" Iruka's was facing the drawers in front of him, Kakashi's change of clothing sitting on the top of it. He looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. Iruka turned back around too fast to see Kakashi's cheek turn pink. "_Ok fine, here._" He held the pile of clothing out and Kakashi snatched them up quickly, shutting the door so he could get dressed. Iruka sat down on his bed with a sigh.

He never knew what to think about Kakashi's teasing. Did the jounin like him that way or did he just find it really amusing to make fun of him? Iruka assumed that Kakashi was just kidding, it wasn't like the silver haired man had ever said any of it seriously. Iruka couldn't help but feel sad about that. He liked Kakashi, and wouldn't mind it if the jounin would ask him to do some of the things he joked about seriously. However being the one doing the teasing he could see how the silver haired man could get carried away with it. So he obviously didn't like Iruka back. That peck sparked hope, however.

Kakashi dressed quickly, the blush on his cheeks had finally faded. Iruka smirking was something he never really thought he'd see. Oh he'd seen the chuunin happy, proud, angry, furious, content but never **teasing**It was something he'd like to see again. Seeing the chuunin blush had been his objective with his teasing, to get him riled up and red to the ears. Kakashi found it not only amusing, but arousing. He knew, however, that the chuunin didn't like him back, or he would have reciprocated his teasing right? If Iruka liked him back, he'd say something, right?

Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready for the day, about to head to breakfast. Naruto knew that teasing Sasuke about his crush on himself was kind of mean. So the blonde made sure that the way he teased Sasuke would get the other boy to blush and not get angry. He hoped Sasuke didn't hate him for it. He only recently thought of his teasing in such a way. Perhaps it was cruel? Maybe he should apologize? He knew deep in his heart that he really liked Sasuke, he wasn't sure if it was **that** way, because well, he never let himself think that way. Perhaps he would think about it while teasing Sasuke that morning. The butterflies in his stomach had to mean something right?

Sasuke was kind of upset with Naruto. It was kind of nice though, well in a rude sort of way which was just like Naruto. The blonde would do strange things to make Sasuke embarrassed, especially in front of Sakura. Yet the pink haired girl didn't notice a thing. It was still kind of disheartening to not have a definite response from the other boy. Maybe he could ask the blonde seriously of what he thought about them. Maybe...

"_Sasuke?_" Naruto started, they were standing in the hallway, about to go for breakfast. Sakura had gone ahead, something about not wanting to be late to meet her new friends.

"_Hn?_"

"_I wanted to say...um, I'm sorry._" He blurted and blushed, looking away nervously. Butterflies were swirling around in his stomach and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet.

"_Sorry?_"

"_Yeah, for you know, teasing you. I was just thinking about how it must make you feel, you know? I just um, yeah sorry._" Naruto finished lamely, scratching the back of his head.

"_It's fine._" Sasuke replied easily.

"_Are you sure? You like me that way right? That was really mean of me._" He continued and Sasuke put a hand to the blonde's mouth.

"_It's fine, thank you._" Sasuke repeated slowly. The proximity to Naruto was affecting him slightly, not that he would admit it. He removed his hand, keeping it close to the blonce's face.

"_Sasuke..._" Naruto's hands came up to grasp the taller boy's wrist and hand. He pulled Sasuke's hand to his own chest. "_Can you feel that? Why is it doing that?_"

"_I..._" His hand was on Naruto's chest. He could feel the blonde's heartbeat through the fabric. He was sure that was what Naruto was talking about. The blonde's heartbeat was sped up, almost the same speed as Sasuke's was now.

"_Does yours do that too?_" Naruto placed on hand to Sasuke's chest and when he felt the other boy's heartbeat, as fast as his own, he smiled. "_I...think..._"

"_Hn._" Sasuke leaned in, unable to resist the look in the blonde's eyes. Suddenly he heard the door next to them begin to open and he jerked away.

"_Kakashi-sensei, hurry up!"_ Iruka was saying, he turned to face the two genin in front of him and looked startled. "_Good morning, Naruto, Sasuke._"

"_Good morning._" They chorused. Their faces were a little flushed and Naruto's had a guilty expression.

"_Good morning! Breakfast awaits us my dear._" Kakashi held out an arm for Iruka to take and in an act of daring the chuunin took the proffered arm. Kakashi looked started and looked at Iruka in surprise. Iruka stuck his tongue out and smirked, leading them to breakfast.

"_Idiot._" He said. Naruto and Sasuke followed a ways behind. Naruto was oddly tempted to take the other boy's hand into his own but refrained himself. He promised to continue their conversation after breakfast.

"_Iruka-sensei?_" Kakashi was gawking at the other man, baffled by the sudden change in the chuunin.

"_Something wrong?_" Iruka looked at him, the jounin could sense something serious in the other man's eyes, but wasn't sure what it was.

"_Nothing, nothing at all._" His eye curved up. Maybe, maybe Iruka decided to finally give him a shot.

"_Good._" Iruka smiled, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He spotted a few of his students in the hallways and waved merrily to them. "Good morning!"

"Morning Iruka-sensei!" They chorused, smiling as well, even if they were tired as hell and grouchy. Iruka had that affect on people. He turned to Kakashi and grinned widely.

"_You've trained them well._" Kakashi commented, his eye curved up happily.

"_Thank you._" Iruka looked over his shoulder at the two boys who were oddly silent. "_Where's Sakura?_"

"_She said she wanted to eat with her English speaking friends._" Naruto replied, making faces as he mocked her. Sasuke smirked and the blonde stuck his tongue out at him.

"_She's getting better with English, I won't be surprised if she can speak fluently by the end of this month._" Iruka commented. "_Oh, Kakashi-sensei, we need to tell Dumbledore what happened last night._"

"_Yeah._"

"_What happened?_" Naruto asked.

"_An attack. Some people were in the school last night, how many were there?_"

"_Seven._"

"_Yes, seven, but they got away._"

"_Injured._"

"_One was killed._"

"_Accident._"

"_You didn't get hurt though, right?_"

"_I'm fine._"

"_Yeah, so now we need to report to Dumbledore, were they the same as the ones that Naruto and Sasuke dealt with earlier?_" Iruka asked, a frown on his face.

"_Probably._" Kakashi shrugged. "_They were wearing the same cloaks you described to us. They did have a badge on them though. It was silver but I didn't have a chance to see it._"

"_Hey! The ones we saw had silver badges too! With some sort of scull on them_." Naruto said.

"_Two snakes around a scull._" Sasuke clarified.

"_Oop. Here we are._" Iruka said to change the subject. They entered and quickly found their seats. Kakashi stayed on Iruka left side and Naruto and Sasuke sat beside their former teacher. Iruka didn't fail to notice how the two genin would glance at each other and quickly look away. He blinked and turned to Kakashi, who was staring at him.

"_What?_" He asked, confused. He was going to mention what he'd seen but the jounin's face had a strange expression on it.

"_You are so lovely._" He whispered, his eye curving up in a smile. Iruka looked away for a moment, almost in hesitation before turning back. He looked at Kakashi through lidded eyes and his cheeks pink, he smiled a small smile. Kakashi's mouth suddenly went dry and his cheeks were flush, luckily covered by the mask.

"_And you're so..._" Iruka leaned in a little closer and Kakashi leaned in a little closer.

"_Yes?_"

"_Perverted! Get your hand off of my leg!_" Iruka slapped the offending hand away while Kakashi laughed.

"_Kakashi-sensei! Leave Iruka-sensei alone!_" Naruto swore at the silver haired man who only laughed. Sasuke reached out a hand under the table to grab Naruto's but stopped partway. He may have misinterpreted him before.

"_Naruto! Don't swear!_" Iruka frowned at the blonde who laughed nervously.

Sakura was sitting with her 'English speaking friends' at the Griffindor table. She glanced up at her shinobi companions and shook her head ruefully. Then she noticed something strange about Sasuke. Why was he reaching for Naruto under the table. She frowned a moment but shook it off, continuing her conversation with her new friends. A few minutes later she glanced up again to see Sasuke and Naruto actually holding hands under the table. And Sasuke had a pleased look on his face, well his emotionless pleased look.

"_Sasuke-kun likes Naruto? And Naruto likes him back?_" Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concern written on her face.

"Sasuke!" She hugged her friend, tears spilling over now. Hermione patted her back.

"What abut Sasuke?"

"He...He and...Naruto!...Naruto!" She jerked up, fire in her eyes. "I'm going to hurt him bad!"

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron looked a little scared.

"He...and...Look!" She pointed to the pair at the table and it took a minute for them to realize what she was saying.

"He's actually holding hands with Naruto right?" She asked, wary of what her eyes were seeing since Kakashi had placed that genjutsu on her.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed and they stared.

* * *

Ah ha ha! I finished on time! Two days early actually. Although I couldn't post until the due date (have I every actually posted right on? XD) because Tish couldn't read it until today!I hope that clarified things for you!(about their feleings I mean)I bet you didn't see Iruka's crush coming eh? Haha! Anyway, this chapter was fairly easy to write. Some SasuNaru action for you guys there! XD Thank you always for reading! Now please REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

Naruto blushed when he reached for Sasuke's hand under the table. His eyes widened a fraction when his hand bumped into Sasuke's already outstretched hand. Their hands froze for a moment before Sasuke took Naruto's in his. The blonde glanced over to the other boy with a shy smile. Sasuke's lips were twitching, threatening to curve into a smile.

Iruka's eye twitched dangerously, his fists clenching in effort **not** to hit the silver haired man beside him. As much as he liked Kakashi did the other man** really** have to grab Iruka's crotch in public? He was sure his entire face was beet red all over. He kept his own hands over himself, still clenched into fists, to protect himself from the jounin's perverted ways. The chuunin breathed deeply, desperately trying to calm down and Kakashi's snickering wasn't helping.

"_Why...don't you tell Dumbledore...about the attacks?_" Iruka suggested through a clenched jaw.

"_Ok_." Kakashi's eye curved up and he waved at Dumbledore. "_Hey, Dumbledore!_"

"_Yes?_" Dumbledore answered, tilting forward a bit to see the jounin around the other teachers.

"_I need to speak with you, to report two attacks on the school._" Kakashi replied, Dumbledore's facial expression didn't falter.

"_After breakfast?_" Dumbledore proposed and Kakashi nodded and gave the headmaster a two fingered wave.

"_Are you calm now?_" Kakashi asked calmly, his face was blank but Iruka could make out the smile under his mask. The chuunin tried to fight the smile that started to tug on his lips but failed.

"_Yeah. **Don't ever do that in public again!**_" Iruka ordered, pointing a finger at the other man. The smile under his mask turned to a smirk.

"_Can I do it when we're not in public then?_" Kakashi asked huskily, trailing one of his fingers up and down the side of Iruka's thigh. The darker haired man's eyes widened and his face flushed further. However, he didn't stop the silver haired man from flattening out his hand on the chuunin's leg and rubbing it with his full hand.

"_Urg...uh...no!_" Iruka spluttered, trying to lift his leg away. He had one hand on Kakashi's shoulder to keep the him from leaning in any closer then he already had.

"I have the oddest feeling that those two are involved." Madam Pomfry said abruptly and MaGonagall almost spit out her drink.

"Why would you say that?" She asked after swallowing what didn't go down her chin. Pomfry shrugged.

"Just watch them for a while. Either their culture is very touchy or they're involved with each other." She took a bite of her food and pointed with her fork to Kakashi and Iruka. "See how the grey haired one keeps leaning in and Umino goes all red and flips out. He doesn't want to get caught but the grey haired one seems like he couldn't care less if anyone noticed. That's my theory anyway."

"That makes sense...ugh I'm not going to be able to look at them the same way again." MaGonagall put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. Pomfry rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It bothers you that much?"

"No..." She replied slowly, looking over at the two squabbling ninja. "Ok maybe a little."

"Ha. Look at him now. Poor Umino." Pomfry shook her head with a laugh. Kakashi had draped himself on the other man who was desperately trying to push him off.

"_Kakashi-sensei! Get off me! People are looking at us!_ Iruka cried and Kakashi just giggled.

"_I don't care. Let them watch._" The jounin replied, rubbing his cheek against Iruka's shoulder.

"_I care! Stop it!_" Iruka whined one last time before giving up and just letting the silver haired man do whatever he wanted. "_Guh, I give up!_"

"_Mmm hmm hmm._" Kakashi laughed happily, luckily the blush on his cheeks wasn't visible to anyone but Iruka if he looked carefully enough.

"_I feel for you, Iruka-sensei._" Naruto said dramatically, patting his former teacher on the shoulder with his unoccupied hand.

"_Thanks, Naruto._" Iruka smiled weakly at the blonde.

After breakfast Naruto and Sasuke began their guard duty and Iruka began teaching his first class. Kakashi was napping in his and Iruka's room and Sakura was accompanying her English speaking friends to their first class, with Iruka.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking outside of the castle when Naruto stopped suddenly. Sasuke turned around abruptly to see why Naruto had stopped.

"_Hey, Sasuke?_" Naruto started.

"_Hn?_" He stepped closer to Naruto until they were only a few inches apart.

"_Do...uh, does this mean we're...you know?_ He asked, blushing and looking away.

"_Together?_ Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "_Do you want to be with me?_" Sasuke asked, taking one of Naruto's hands in his.

"_Well...yeah._" Naruto looked back at Sasuke who had his eyes trained on the blonde before him. He stared into Sasuke's serious eyes and grinned. "_Should we...finish what we started earlier?_" He asked coyly, Sasuke flushed hotly and nodded slowly. He swallowed and leaned in until their lips were just about to touch.

"_Sakura is going to kill you._" Sasuke stated, making Naruto chuckle nervously.

"_You'll protect me, right?_" He asked and Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk.

"_Sure._" The dark haired teen finally closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Naruto's. The blonde stepped closer and placed a hand on Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. Sasuke threaded his other hand into Naruto's hair and kissed him again. He backed them up until he had Naruto pressed up against a wall. The blonde gasped when he felt his back hit the wall and Sasuke didn't let the opportunity go. He slipped his tongue in, causing the other teen to moan involuntarily. Naruto allowed Sasuke to explore for a little while before moving against him and trying to get into his mouth. Soon enough they had to end their battle because of the need for air.

"_Sa-Sasuke..._" Naruto panted, threading their fingers together.

"_Mm?_" Sasuke was licking the blonde's ear and neck.

"_We're on guard duty._" Naruto rushed out before Sasuke could distract him with another lick.

"_So?_"

"_S-so! We need to be guarding and...and watching out for stuff._" Naruto started fighting against the other teen, who was pulling the blonde's collar back to reach more of his neck. "_Sasuke! St-st-stop!_"

"_Alright._" Sasuke finally backed off of Naruto, a smirk on his face. The other teen mock glared at him and pulled his collar back up. "_But only because people are coming._"

"_What?_" Naruto spined around to see Hagrid and his class of third years walking out to the Forbidden forest.

"_Hn._" Sasuke gave a small wave to Naruto before walking off to check around further.

"_Yeah. See you later._" Naruto said sarcastically and walked in the opposite direction.

Iruka was leaning on the edge of his desk in front of his class, they were having a discussion on different creatures that they'd learned how defend themselves against so far. He was answering one of the students questions while walking around his desk to stand before them. He finished his explanation just as a cloud of smoke enveloped him. The class shrieked in surprise but none of them got out of their seats. Sakura, used to this sort of thing, didn't move or make a sound until she saw what it was. After the smoke cleared they could see Kakashi had appeared next to their teacher and had an arm wrapped around the chuunin's waist.

"_Kakashi-sensei!_" Sakura shouted, pointing a finger at the silver haired man with an enraged expression.

"_Kakashi...Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?_"Iruka asked calmly, glaring sideways at the jounin.

"_I had a scary dream so I came to find you!_" His eye curved up merrily and Iruka's twitched. "_You always make me feel better._"

"_I'm in the middle of class._"

"_Mind if I join?_"

"_Will you let go of me?_"

"_Hmm...In a minute._"

"_Why a minute...!_" Iruka's eyes widened and his face flushed. Kakashi had just squeezed his ass, in front of their class.

"_Hmm?_ Kakashi's eye curved and he squeezed again. Iruka was too frozen to do anything at that moment except gape at the silver haired man.

"_Kakashi-sensei! You stupid pervert! Let Iruka-sensei teach his class!_" Sakura yelled, marching up to them, she noticed just as she was a little bit closer to them then the first row of desks were just what Kakashi was doing.

"_Well, what if I don't want to?_" Kakashi retorted, another squeeze, this time Iruka squeaked.

"_Iruka-sensei! Snap out of it! The...the students are watching!_ Sakura shouted, knowing that if she were to do anything Kakashi would easily subdue her but Iruka could beat on Kakashi as much as he wanted and the silver haired man would do a thing about it.

"_Gah!_ Iruka finally did snap out of it and slapped Kakashi in the face. "_Idiot! I thought I told you not to corrupt the students! You promised me you wouldn't! You promised! **Promised! PROMISED!**_**" **He continued to slap and punch the other man's chest, tears streaming down his face. He calmed down a bit, "_Do I mean that little to you?_"

"_Iruka..._" Kakashi breathed, the chuunin had stopped hitting him and was just standing there with his hands on the jounin's chest, sobbing quietly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the chuunin and pulled him close, resting his cheek on Iruka's head. "_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Iruka-sensei...you mean everything to me._"

"_Another lie?"_ Iruka asked bitterly, clinging to Kakashi's vest.

"_Sakura, Iruka-sensei is not fit to continue teaching, could you watch his class please?_" Kakashi asked the pink haired girl. She gulped visibly and nodded. The jounin's eye curved up and he disappeared with Iruka.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei is not able to finish teaching today. He left me in charge...you can just talk or whatever. I'll be watching you though." She sat up on the desk she had been sitting at before Kakashi arrived. She pulled out a kunai and kept it in her hand for the rest of the class as motivation for the students to keep in line.

"So, what was that about?" Ron asked in a conspiring tone.

"Well, I don't know all of it, but I think Kakashi-sensei had promised Iruka-sensei that he wouldn't corrupt the students with his teasing and then just now he was...er...corrupting you and so Iruka-sensei got really mad because Kakashi-sensei lied to him and despite how much they fight they're still friends so he was hurt. Kakashi-sensei is taking him to their room I think, so that he can apologize and all that." Sakura replied, she almost grinned at how little she'd stumbled over the words. She could speak English fluently!

"He sounded so heartbroken, I was tearing up before I even knew what he was saying!" Hermione laughed wetly. Harry and Ron patted her back. Sakura looked around to see that many of the other students were wiping a few tears away. She smiled and wiped a tear from her own eye.

* * *

Took me a while to get an idea into my head for this one. Haha. I forgot who gave me that idea but see? I told you I'd put it in there! XD I was surprised by that whole scene there! I was expecting that to happen later...o.O I'm late! OMG sorry, sorry! I had this chapter finished for a while but we lost our internet and then we had to wait ten days to get a new provider, ugh it was torture. ANYways...thank you as always for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so very much! Oh and see? Cliffhanger! Oh how I've missed those! XD Yeah, so review now!...Please? 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

xxxxxxxxxxxx stupid line making button doesn't work -grumble grumble-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Iruka reappeared in the center of their room. The jounin immediately led them to Iruka's bed and sat them down. Iruka kept his head down, staring at the floor.

"_Iruka-sensei...I'm so sorry._" Kakashi started, he tilted his head to try and look at Iruka's face but the other man turned away even more. "_Iruka-sensei? Look at me?_"

Iruka shook his had furiously, lifting a hand up to his face and wiping his tears away even though more spilled down his cheeks after. Kakashi frowned and lifted Iruka's face with his own hand so that he was looking straight into the chuunin's eyes. Iruka didn't stop him, but stared into the jounin's eye defiantly. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few moments. Finally Kakashi closed his eye and wrapped his arms around Iruka, pulling him in as close as he could. The chuunin made a small, involuntary sound in the back of his throat.

"_Iruka-sensei...what do I have to do to make you believe me?_" Kakashi whispered, directly into the chuunin's ear. Iruka shivered involuntarily from the feel of the silver haired man's breath ghosting over his ear. However he didn't say anything, just brought his arms up to Kakashi's back and clutched at the fabric there. He felt the other man shift his arm a little and almost turned to see what he was doing, but stopped himself because he'd just be burying his nose into the other man's neck and that would be useless.

"_Ka...Kakashi...?_" Iruka took a deep breath, his voice unsteady from crying. Kakashi drew back from the chuunin, who kept his eyes on the silver haired man's shirt.

"_I-Iruka... I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and I'm sorry I can never be serious. I...I really love you, Iruka-sensei, so many things I've said as a joke, I really meant them. I think I care about you more then I've ever cared about anyone in my life._" Kakashi uttered almost desperately.

Iruka finally looked up and he immediately blushed crimson. Kakashi had pulled down his mask and was looking at him with an almost heartbroken expression. The silver haired man almost panted anxiously as he watched Iruka, terrified of the other man's reaction. He'd always been so scared to tell the other man seriously, not having the option to laugh and say he was just kidding while his heart broke inside as the other man rejected him. Now it was really out there, Iruka really knew Kakashi loved him. He held the silver haired man's heart in his hand. "_Kakashi I..._"

"_You don't have to answer. I just wanted you to know..._" Kakashi interrupted quickly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Iruka's slightly parted ones. "_...that I love you._" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Kakashi!_" Iruka called after a moment of sitting there in stunned silence. "_Kakashi...I love you too..._" He smiled sadly at the spot where the jounin had just been letting a tear roll down his cheek and touching a finger to his tingling lips.

Kakashi stood outside of the castle, trying to appear not to be shaking. He was panting a little but to anyone else it would've looked like he was just casually leaning against the huge building. He slid down the side of it and drifted off to sleep, having stayed up all night and now all morning, he was exhausted.

Lunchtime came soon enough and Hagrid's class was coming back into the castle. However most of the students stopped and when Hagrid looked back to find only a third of his class still following him he quickly backtracked to where his class was crowded around a part of the wall, whispering amongst each other. He pushed some of the students out of the way, trying to get right into the area they were crowded around to find out what they were doing. He found Kakashi, crouched beside the wall, dead asleep. Hagrid frowned and did the first thing that came to mind. Wake him up.

"What are yeh doing sleeping...gah!" Hagrid had attempted to shake the ninja's shoulder but as soon as he made contact Kakashi's eye snapped open and he flipped the half giant over, one foot on his back and a kunai in his hand, ready to fight anyone else. He blinked when he stared into the eyes about twenty Hogwarts students. "What was that fer?" He looked down at the half giant under him and quickly stepped off with a sheepish laugh.

"_Sorry, sorry._" He held out a hand to Hagrid to help him up, but the half giant refused. He was too much weight to be helped up by someone a regular size. He stumbled on his way up and Kakashi rolled his eye and helped him the rest of the way with only minor difficulties. The students were staring at him in awe, making him uncomfortable. He still felt horrible for what he did to Iruka. "_What time is it?_"

"I don't understand." Hagrid dead panned at the silver haired man. Kakashi then smacked himself in the face, having forgotten they didn't speak the same language.

"Uh...time?" He asked pointing to his own wrist and the holding his hands out to show he had no watch. His accent confused the other man for a moment but he got it sure enough. He held up his hands to show numbers one at a time, basically telling the other man that it was lunch time. Kakashi nodded in thanks before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Whoa...he threw Professor Hagrid in his sleep!" One of the students exclaimed and they began to whisper among themselves again. Hagrid rolled his eyes at his class and lead them the rest of the way inside.

Kakashi walked into the Great Hall reluctantly. Spotting Iruka sitting at the staff table, nothing on his plate yet and looking around. The chuunin spotted Kakashi and his eyes stayed glued to the silver haired man. The silver haired man walked slowly towards the table, sitting down all the while staring at Iruka. As soon as Kakashi was seated Iruka began to gather his meal and eat, almost as if he had been waiting for the silver haired man. He suddenly turned to Kakashi, a serious look on his face. "_Kakashi-sensei, we need to talk about what happened earlier...I need to tell you..._"

He was cut off by a loud thunking noise and a shriek. Everyone in the room turned to see Sakura holding a fist over Naruto's head, rage in her eyes. The blonde boy cowered beneath her, they were right where everyone could see them, near the door but between the tables. She began to throttle him, shrieking incomprehensible words but Iruka made out the words 'Sasuke' in there a few times. He and Kakashi had leapt up and were running towards her the instant they realized it wasn't any regular beating Sakura was giving the blonde boy. They didn't make it fast enough, however.

Sasuke burst through the doors and glanced around for a split second to find Sakura beating up his boyfriend. He ran towards her with such speed that she didn't even see him coming until he'd punched her in the face, sending her sprawling. He stood before her, panting in rage.

"_Sa-Sasuke?_" She blinked at him and opened her mouth again to say more but he cut her off.

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!_" He all but roared, making her cower before him. Naruto staggered to his feat and wiped a bit of blood off his face. He grinned at Sasuke briefly before smiling sadly at Sakura. She was only just realizing what she had done and when she looked at Naruto she could only see forgiveness in his eyes, tears streamed down her face.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Naruto, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry!_" She cried desperately, finally Kakashi and Iruka made it to their sides. Iruka checked over Naruto to make sure he was ok and Kakashi patted Sakura's shoulder sympathetically.

"_What happened?_" Iruka asked, looking at the three genin questioningly. They stayed silent for a while until Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"_Me and Sasuke are together._" He said bluntly, Sasuke blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"_A-and I s-saw them h-holding hands...I'm sorry._" Sakura hiccuped. Iruka nodded knowingly.

"_It's alright, Sakura. Sometimes we're all overcome by emotions._" He smiled gently to the girl and glanced at Kakashi, who felt the urge to fidget nervously. "_Calm down, Sasuke, Naruto is fine._"Sasuke let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"_Maybe we should let everyone get back to eating. Iruka-sensei?_" Kakashi suggested with a shrug. Iruka nodded and the three genin and Kakashi all went back to their seats. Seeing as he still had everyone's attention he coughed. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meal. Please continue!" He grinned at them, bowing and returned to his seat.

Finally able to finish his meal, Iruka forgot that he was planning on telling Kakashi about his feelings and didn't bring the subject up again. Every time the chuunin made to say something Kakashi would feel a wave of dread flow over him, thinking that maybe that was the moment Iruka would reject him for good.

A week passed by swiftly, Iruka could understand completely **why** he was being avoided but it was getting on his nerves. **Every single time** he would start a serious conversation with Kakashi the silver haired man would interrupt him! It was **obvious** that he was trying to make sure Iruka wouldn't tell him that he didn't love him back. It was especially frustrating because Iruka just wanted to confess his **love** for the other man! However Kakashi was always a step ahead of him, he'd often disappeared in the middle of a sentence! Iruka was beginning to think he'd had to severely injure the man and stick him in the infirmary for while just to make sure he wouldn't run away.

Sasuke had taken to following Naruto almost everywhere. The blonde teen was beginning to get a little frustrated with his constant **hovering**. Naruto didn't feel very masculine when Sasuke did that, and being masculine was something that he was accustomed to feeling like. He was ready to blow a fuse at any moment should Sasuke take it just a **little** further.

Sakura had already calmed down and was beginning to become happy again. She spent a lot of time with her English speaking friends, she told them a lot about everything that had happened in her village. They in return had told her many things about what had happened during their years at Hogwarts. About Voldemort and how he'd been targeting Harry. Sakura had frowned at that. Perhaps the intruders from before had been part of this 'Death Eater' group that they talked of? Although they didn't seem as strong as Hermione, Ron and Harry had described them. She shrugged at her thoughts and joined Sasuke and Naruto for their evening shift of guard duty.

The three of them had started doing all of the shifts, except the morning shift. Sakura stuck to her usual assigned shifts. She didn't want to impose on Sasuke and Naruto's budding relationship. She loved Sasuke, loved him to a fault but for his happiness she would suffer. However she couldn't stay mad at Naruto for it. Naruto had been forgiven even when she had beaten on him so ruthlessly. It makes her wonder sometimes what she would have done to anyone else if they had gotten together with Sasuke. She was sure that whoever it would've been...she wouldn't have been forgiven so easily. She and Naruto were beginning to have a **real **friendship and she was fairly happy. Now if only she could figure out what the hell was wrong with Kakashi and Iruka.

The three genin were only just beginning their last shift when they noticed a few shady characters coming out of the forest, Sasuke noted the direction they came from as the looked out the window. Soon all three of them dashed out of the building, focusing on stealth, and snuck up on the group of Intruders. There had to be at least six of them. Naruto launched his kage bunshin no jutsu, three clones jumped out of nowhere and attacked the men. The wizards aimed hexes at the clones, each one disappearing with a poof.

Sasuke came up behind one of the distracted intruders and knocked him out with a blow to the head. Sakura attempted to do the same, successfully knocking out the man but was hit by a spell from another one. Naruto punched the man who had launched the spell, sending him flying into the forest.

"_Sakura! Are you ok!_" Naruto called, She was standing there with the same pose and expression that she'd had when she'd been hit. She didn't respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHA I'm only two days late! XP blah I never update on time...either I'm too early or too late...usually late. ANYway...Tish no longer wishes to beta my stuff...so I forced Thomas to...XD So now he can tell me ALL of my mistakes...joy - -; Thank you all for reading! And, and, and! I bet you didn't notice the foreshadowing I put in this chapter! XD -smug- ha HA! REVIEW NOW BITCHES! O.o; I mean that in the nicest way possible -cough- **I LOVE YOU ALL!** -sobs-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

* * *

"_Sakura?! Are you ok?!_" Naruto called, She was standing there with the same pose and expression that she'd had when she'd been hit. She didn't respond. 

"_She's still alive, I think she's just frozen._" Sasuke said, checking her pulse. The group of attackers picked up their fallen comrades and retreating back into the forest.

"_We gotta get her unfrozen!_" Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_We'll take her to the infirmary._" He gestured for the blonde to help him carry her there, since she was stiff as a rock he couldn't just haul her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"_Alright._" They carried her quickly and easily into the castle, as soon as they reached the infirmary Madam Pomfry checked her over and easily unfroze her with a spell.

"Sankyuu." The genin said with a bow towards the nurse who waved them off. 'Such manners!' she thought.

The two boys continued their guard duty, instructing Sakura to go tell Iruka what had happened. She quickly jogged down the halls to Iruka and Kakashi's room. She knocked on the door lightly, careful that Iruka might be asleep already. She stood there listening to the silence of the room, she was just about to knock again when the door opened. Kakashi obviously had been getting dressed when she'd knocked seeing as he was only wearing his shirt with the mask and pants. He kept his left eye closed as he greeted Sakura lazily.

"_Hey, what brings you here?_" He asked, checking over his shoulder into the room. When he turned back he saw that she was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_I need to tell Iruka-sensei about another attack. Is he in?_" She said a little gruffly, annoyed that she had to deal with Kakashi first.

"_You'll have to leave a message with me, Iruka-sensei is sleeping._" He replied with a half hearted shrug. She sighed and explained exactly what had happened, not really leaving out any details. Finally when she was done she put her hands on her hips and frowned at her teacher.

"_Are you going to be taking over our shift soon?_" She asked.

"_Well...in a minute yes._" He gestured to his state of dress, "_I'm not quite finished getting ready._"

"_Well, hurry up!_" She said, running back to her teammates. Kakashi sighed and closed the door, walking back to his bed where he'd pulled out all of his clothing and gear. He looked over his shoulder again, checking to see that Iruka was still sleeping. The chuunin shifted in his sleep, turning to face the silver haired man. Kakashi stared for a moment before giving in and walking over to the other man. He kneeled beside the bed and carefully brushed back a loose strand of hair from Iruka's face. Kakashi's lips curled up into a soft smile and he pulled his mask down, kissing Iruka's temple.

The chuunin smiled in his sleep and Kakashi kissed him again. Iruka's eyes fluttered open, he stared at Kakashi's bare neck, not really realizing what it was until he felt lips move from his temple to his cheek and down to his jaw. Kakashi. Hot breath ghosted over his lips and not wanting to scare Kakashi off Iruka closed his eyes again, feigning sleep. His heart pounded heavily in his ears, but the silver haired man didn't seem to notice. Slowly Kakashi brushed their lips together and Iruka parted his lips with a sigh, acting as if he had done so in his sleep. The silver haired man paused, Iruka figured he was checking his face to make sure he was indeed sleeping before pressing his lips to Iruka's again, slipping his tongue out for a taste. Then suddenly he drew back.

Hearing Kakashi's foot steps retreating Iruka dared to open his eyes again and seeing Kakashi pulling on his vest and gear, he closed his eyes with an inaudible sigh. Iruka almost groaned aloud, wishing that he could just blurt it out to Kakashi but he didn't want to have their first moment turn out so awkward and unromantic. Kakashi's confession had been so beautiful and Iruka didn't want to cheat the other man by just saying it! He wanted it to be perfect. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were that he was going to stop trying to make the perfect moment and just wait for it.

"_Bastard! Stop following me around constantly! I'm not a baby you know! I can take care of myself!_" Naruto was yelling at Sasuke when Sakura walked up to them. She did so as silently as possible so as not to disturb their argument if it was something they needed to discuss.

"_You didn't do anything when Sakura was..._" Sasuke replied but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan is my friend and I wouldn't hurt her! So she went nuts and needed to let off a little steam! So what? She's fine now! I don't need your protection constantly_!" He said, Sakura nodded absently, oddly for once she wanted to agree with Naruto, and she didn't feel bad for disagreeing with Sasuke even if was about her sanity. "_Just tone it down a little!_"

"_Fine._ Sasuke huffed. Naruto opened his mouth to say something more but Sasuke cut him off with a chaste kiss. "_Hello Sakura._"

"_Sakura-chan! Hey!_" Naruto greeted nervously scratching the back of his head.

"_Hey._" She said wryly, chuckling a little at their expressions. "_Kakashi-sensei should be taking over our shift soon._"

"_He better not be late!_" Naruto exclaimed.

"_He was getting ready when I told him what happened so I think he'll be here soon._" Sakura said, looking around a bit.

"_That good for nothing ba...er._" Naruto cut himself off as Kakashi appeared, crouched on the end of the railing at the bottom of the staircase that was two feet away from the genin.

"_Yo!_" He greeted, waving cheerfully. "_Good for nothing what?_"

"_Er, nothing!_" Naruto said, quickly changing the topic, "_So, you're taking over! We'll be on our way!_"

"_Yeah, yeah._" He waved as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him back to their room. Sakura had already started on her way.

Kakashi spent his night slowly wandering the castle halls and grounds, his mind wandering to what had happened in their time at Hogwarts. It was already February, the holidays having flown past quickly. Sakura had reminded him the other day that Valentines Day was coming soon. She was planning on getting chocolates for all of her friends, Naruto and Sasuke were obviously going to get each other something even though they denied it. Kakashi had already decided that he would get Iruka a box of chocolates, ones that weren't too sweet, exactly how the chuunin liked them, and he'd already bought the card on which he wrote a personal message. Iruka had decided on much the same thing, though his message would not contain a flowery confession of love, he wanted to tell Kakashi in person. So his note was more along the lines of, stop running away from me, I'm not going to reject you.

The next morning as all five ninja headed on their way to the breakfast table Sakura studied Kakashi and Iruka. She'd been doing that everyday yet still had no idea what had them on edge. However that morning she was relieved to see the tension had abated somewhat. She was startled when Sasuke suddenly spoke to her right.

"_Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei._" He started, catching their attention.

"_Hmm?_"

"_What is it?_"

"_I saw the intruders came from the far side of the Forest._" Sasuke replied cooly, tilting his head as if to encourage a response.

"_Well...we can't know how many will be there so, Sakura, you'll stay in the castle and keep radio contact in case the situation gets out of hand. We'll go check it out tonight._" Kakashi said, all business, and the others nodded seriously. They sat in their usual spots for breakfast, Sakura's had become one at the Griffindor table.

"I think they might've gotten into a fight." Madam Pomfry whispered to MaGonagall. The Griffindor Head of House turned to look towards their frequent conversation subjects, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and Pomfry shook her head.

"They're not bickering like they used to, and Kakashi is acting kind of skittish around Umino." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see."

"Mmm hmm. Notice how almost every time Umino starts a sentence he cuts him off? I think he's worried about something Umino might say." Pomfry elaborated and MaGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Perceptive as always Pomfry." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "Do you supposed there is anything we can do to maybe help them work it out. They've been like this for so long, I'm worried they'll never solve it!"

"Mmm, I have no idea. We don't quite know the situation so how can we help?" She frowned dejectedly, "Too bad we didn't know Japanese so we could understand what they were saying."

"They're not actually together." Dumbledore said, leaning across the table to be able to whisper with the two women.

"Processor Dumbledore!" They squeaked, in the most dignified manor anyone can.

"They're not?" Pomfry asked after clearing her throat.

"No, though from what I gather Kakashi must have confessed his feelings for Iruka and is avoiding Iruka's answer." He replied and the two women looked like they wanted to squeal in joy that their suspicions were so close. Of course they appeared completely professional.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so, not yet anyway. They may just solve it on their own." Dumbledore replied, the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he leaned back into his seat and resumed his meal.

"He won't tell us more will he?" MaGonagall muttered and Pomfry made a noise of agreement.

Later that day, after dinner Kakashi, Iruka and the male genin readied themselves to go out into the forest. Readjusting their weapons pouches and shuriken holsters, checking that their radios were working, that sort of thing. With a nod to Sakura they exited the building, stealthily splitting up when they got outside and hid neatly in the trees of the forest. Re affirming their locations into the radios, the headed towards what they supposed would be the enemy hideout.

* * *

Gossiping Pomfry and MaGonagall strike again! XD OMG OMG OMG OMG!! I'm back into the swing of things and here's the update to prove it! Sorry I took so long! I promise I'm working on the next chapter right away and will most definitely be somewhat on time! And...this is one of those chapters, you know, the boring ones that need to be written for the next part to make sense. Next chapter, my second attempt at an action scene and the plot does not thicken but actually resolves a little. That's not the last chapter though! Fear not! I should stop rambling or I might tell you what happens...so yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!! It really does keep me going. I might've not continued this story if people didn't remind me it still existed! So...please? -puppy eyes- 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling, NOT ME!!

Warning: Yaoi!

"Speaking in English." 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese._" '_Thinking in Japanese._"

_With a nod to Sakura they exited the building, stealthily splitting up when they got outside and hid neatly in the trees of the forest. Re affirming their locations into the radios, the headed towards what they supposed would be the enemy hideout._

They leapt through the trees silently, paying close attention to their surroundings, looking for that strange signature that informed them of magical person. They had to be careful, considering it was snowing and most of the trees had snow covering their branches. They had traveled well into the forest before they spotted anything, Sasuke's attention was caught suddenly by the wizard's presence, he motioned discreetly to Iruka, who was the closest one to him. Iruka nodded and made the same sign to Kakashi who did the same to Naruto. Suddenly a spell is cast, directed at Iruka who dodges and jumps to another branch higher up in the trees.

The silence that had been up until them was shattered by a loud shout from Naruto as he attacked another wizard. 'Here we go' Sasuke thought, resisting the urge to smack his forehead for the blonde's stupidity. He ducked through the trees and knocked out the wizard that had been on his way to attack Naruto. The other genin gave him the thumps up sign and flashed a brilliant smile. Sasuke's lip twitched a little and he rolled his eyes. The blonde leapt through a few trees, slipping a little as the dark bark from the tree broke off when he grabbed it for balance. A curse was uttered near him suddenly and he turned to see one of the enemy launch a spell and knock Sasuke backwards. He almost called out to Sasuke but the dark haired genin slide gracefully to a stop a few inches in front of the tree he'd almost been knocked into.

Kakashi did a quick survey of the area around him before jumping to the forest floor. Two shouts from in the trees were heard as three spells were hurled in his direction. He nearly miscalculated the amount of attacks because of the silent one and thus was nearly hit by that third. 'Judging from the direction the attacks came from, the two are over there and one in the opposite direction.' The jounin thought, still in a crouching positions from dodging.

"_Iruka-sensei, take care of the one to your left._" He spoke into the radio to the chuunin, disappearing with a jutsu and reappearing between the other two that had attacked him.

"_Rodger._" Iruka confirmed and silently leapt onto the branch above said wizard, slipping down behind him and grabbing the man's hood, smacking his head against the tree. As the man fell into a heap of unconscious being a woman's cry sounded behind Iruka. He whirled around, grabbing her wrist and used that to throw her clear over his head. He cringed at the sickly crunching sound that must have been something breaking. A few more shouts were heard as some burlier looking wizards, and witches rushed out into the somewhat clearing.

Without a second thought Kakashi had leapt into the fray, chakra enhancing his punches and kicks to easily let fly the enemy into nearby trees or their comrades, effectively knocking them down as well. None of them had the chance to use magic as they were too close to one another and Kakashi was just too quick for them. He spun around from kneeing someone in the stomach to punch another in the face and elbowing another in the side when they ran up to him. The crown begins to back off a little as they started to realize that hand to hand combat was futile. Kakashi gets one good kick in before Naruto joined the fray, followed by the others.

"_SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!!_" what seemed like a swarm of Naruto clones hurled themselves at the enemy, Two are knocked out and flung out into the forest before one of the Naruto clones is defeated, a puff of cloud signaling it's disappearance. Sasuke grabs two by the hood and bashes their head together, spinning and kicking a third in the gut and punching him in the face. Another two Naruto clones poof and another four of the enemy are knocked unconscious, one bleeding profusely from a broken nose. Sasuke turned toward Naruto for a moment to check on him and something hit him over the head, he blinked and stumbled forward a bit in a daze as a Naruto clone leapt in and kicked the witch who'd attacked the other genin down. He then picked her up and threw her as far as he could into the group of enemy grouped closest together. Kind of like bowling.

Iruka had gone to Kakashi's side, their fighting had become something of a dance as they used and supported each other, knocking the enemy out, a few were surely going to die or had already with the force that they used. They even used the snow as tool in their motions. Iruka would move forward with a speedy poof, upper cutting a wizard and Kakashi did a sweeping kick to those around them, then grabbing Iruka's hand as he propelled the chuunin and held him down. The younger man swung around, kicking anyone near, which were quite a few.

It was a mere three minutes before they noticed some wizards rounding up the unconscious and injured. Some of the burlier wizards from before came to the front, holding the ninja off as they retreated. They launched spells at the ninja ruthlessly, Iruka wondered if they ever ran out of magical energy. He had just punched one in the gut and was shoving him away as he sensed a spell coming his way, he turned in time to see it and dodge, nearly getting hit.

Another came his way but he didn't have enough time to dodge it as well, all he had time for was to squeeze his eyes shut. The wind is abruptly knocked out of him when arms come around his waist and he was pushed out of the way. He heard a grunt of pain in his ear and vaguely registered it as Kakashi's voice. He opened his eyes to find said jounin leaning over him, single visible eye squeezed shut in pain. The jounin felt like his leg was burning, worse then fire. He clutched at his leg, trying not to voice his pain.

Iruka gasped and flipped them over gently, Naruto and Sasuke run to their sides, the remaining enemy all disappeared. He checks the wound, grimacing at the strange coloration of the leg, he prayed fervently that it could be healed. He couldn't lose Kakashi, not now, not ever! Sasuke informs Sakura of what happened, and she rushes immediately to the headmaster to relay the information to him. They had proof of where they had set up shop at least. The proper authorities could go in and arrest them, and interrogate them.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the headmaster's office, the password having been given to the ninja in case of emergency she entered quickly. Dumbledore calmly motioned for her to take a seat and she hastily explained what had happened and they called the proper authorities to come down and investigate the matter.

Iruka helped Kakashi stand, looping the older man's arm over his shoulders. They stood shakily to their feet, the silver haired man attempting to put as little weight on Iruka as possible. Iruka smiled at the other man.

"_Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I'm strong enough to support you._" The chuunin whispered, Naruto had taken Sasuke's hand in his own. Sasuke looked back at the blonde, his lips twitching up into a smile, a reassuring one he hoped. Naruto squeezed his hand, saying his thanks.

"_Sorry._" Kakashi whispered back, leaning a little more on the darker haired man. Iruka chuckled and shifted so that the jounin was a little closer. The dampness of their clothing from the snow was ignored.

"_Everything will be alright._" Iruka said at a normal tone as they trudged through the snow to the castle, he sincerely hoped it would.

They arrived at the infirmary, Iruka had told Sasuke and Naruto to head back to their room, clean themselves up and he would take care of Kakashi. As soon as they'd gone through the door Madam Pomfry gasped and brought them to a bed.

"What happened?" She asked while checking the silver haired man for injuries.

"He got hit with spell to the leg." Iruka replied in what he hoped was a calm tone. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, watching what the nurse was doing.

"Oh my."

"What? Is it bad?" He asked anxiously, standing up without realizing it.

"_What's she saying?_" Kakashi asked, obviously still in pain, but trying to mask it.

"It's not life threatening..."

"_Oh thank God._" Iruka sat back down, relieved. Kakashi held his breath, not understanding what they were saying so he wasn't assuming how things were going.

"But he will have to stay here for treatment about two weeks, I have to cast a spell on his leg once everyday, it should be gone by then. And it will be painful." She said, crossing here arms and looking up from Kakashi's leg. "He has no other injuries?"

"_Kakashi-sensei, you're alright, you'll have to stay here for two weeks for treatment. Do you have any other injuries?_" Iruka asked, absentmindedly taking the silver haired man's hand. Kakashi beamed, his eye curving up to show he was smiling. Iruka wished he could actually see Kakashi's face at that moment, it must have been breath taking.

"_No, couple bruises, but that's it._"

"_Ok,_ He's got bruises, but that's it." Iruka said, nodding his head to Pomfry. She grinned at them. This seemed like such an opportunity for them to solve their problem.

"Alright, you can stay here if you like, but you'll have to leave at ten, he needs his rest you know."

"Right, thank you." Iruka nodded as Pomfry disappeared into her office. "_Kakashi-sensei, how are you feeling?_"

"_Fine now, I think she did something to my leg, it doesn't hurt quite as bad anymore._"

"_That's good._"

"_Valentine's day is coming up soon, and I'll be stuck here. Heh, I can't even go get you your gift._" He ran a hand through his hair, he'd spent many a long time in a hospital bed, he wasn't looking forward to this two week period either.

"_That's alright, if you tell me where it is I can bring it up here, and we'll open ours together._" Iruka suggested, his cheeks heating up a little, he hoped the time would come that he could confess his feelings to the older man.

"_That sounds really good, Iruka-sensei. Thank you._"

The next Monday at breakfast, Iruka sat down at the breakfast table for a few minutes, gathering a plate of food for himself before waving to the other teachers as he left for the infirmary. It had only been the second day of Kakashi's recovery and Iruka had asked permission from the headmaster if he could take his breakfast in there.

"Do you suppose they've made up yet?" MaGonagall asked Pomfry in a whisper, the other woman sighed.

"Not sure, they seem to be getting along, but I doubt they've actually fixed their problem. It's the cutest thing though, when Umino enters the infirmary, Kakashi's eye lights up and sits up a little straighter." She sighed a happy sigh.

"Mmm, and Umino?"

"Well, he's not quite as obvious about it, but he has that light in his eye when he sees the Kakashi. I spied on them last night as they sat there talking, and Umino was blushing and they were smiling and laughing. It was to adorable." She said, picking up her fork again and taking a bite of her egg. She pointed to the other woman with her fork "I wouldn't really be able to like someone like Kakashi."

"And why is that?"

"He's got his face covered! He must have some sort of disfiguration!"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"That would be **rude**. I'll ask Umino."

"He'll probably call you rude as well."

"Pssh, eat your breakfast." Pomfry huffed and continued her meal, decidedly **not** looking at the other woman. MaGonagall chuckled a little and continued her meal as well.

"_They're talking about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei again._" Naruto prodded Sasuke's shoulder, pointing to Pomfry and MaGonagall.

"_Yeah, they do that all the time._" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "_Don't' worry about it_."

"_Hmpf, jerk_."

"_What?_"

"_Nothing! Just eating my breakfast, you should eat yours as well._" He stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"_Yes, **sensei**._" (1)

Naruto snickered.

(1) I put sensei instead of mother because Sasuke's mother is a touchy subject, the fact that she was killed by Itachi and all...

OH YES!! It's done! My horrible action scene is done! XD Now onto the good stuff, the near completion of the story! Whoo! It's almost done! -Happy dance- There is still some more stuff, then their return trip! Oh yeah, I'm going right to where they get back to Konoha! XD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'd really appreciate it if you would REVIEW! That's really the only reason I continue this, that you guys like it. -sparkle shimmer- So anyway, sorry for the long wait, I've been playing Maple Story, this online role playing game, I'm a warrior! LOL do any of you play maple story? O.O; ANYway, I hope to have the next chapter out sooner. Sorry if this sounds kind of funny, I didn't have Tish read it over before posting it. XP Shutting up now...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me! And Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, again not me!

Warning...why was I writing 'warning: Yaoi!' every time? You'd think you would have gotten the point already. lol

"Speaking in English" 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese_" '_Thinking in Japanese_'

* * *

"_Sasuke! Waaaake up!!_" Naruto shouted, hitting the other boy over the head with his pillow.. 

"_What the, Naruto! Idiot, what are you doing??_" Sasuke grunted, throwing his blanket over his head.

"_Waking you up! Come on!_" He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shook him, consequently getting grabbed himself and thrown onto the bed as well. Sasuke glared down sleepily at the blonde boy. Naruto just grinned.

"**_Why?_**"

"_It's Valentine's day!_" The blonde rolled his eyes as if that was an obvious reason to be woken up at three in the morning.

"_But why **this** early?_" Sasuke's glare narrowed and Naruto laughed nervously.

"_Well, see it's Valentine's..._"

"_I know that!_"

"_**And** I woke up early, and I tried to get back to sleep but I'm too excited, so I thought, let's exchange gifts **now**!_" Naruto grinned and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"_No._"

"_Aww, come on please?_"

"_I'm tired, I want to get to sleep, now go back to your own bed._" Sasuke said, flipping over and pulling the blanket up under his chin.

"_Can I at least stay here?_" Naruto asked, snuggling into the lump under the blanket that he assumed was Sasuke's shoulder or back.

"" Sasuke turned to face the other boy and lifted the blanket, "_Fine._"

"_Yay!_" He clambered under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek. "_Good night, Sasuke._"

"_Good night._" Sasuke blushed and smiled into his pillow as Naruto shifted into a comfortable position behind him.

"_Heh, idiots._" Sakura muttered from her own bed and turned over to get back to sleep after being woken up by their arguing.

Iruka yawned as he slipped out of bed, smiling sadly at the bed across the room. He'd quickly grab some breakfast and head to Kakashi's room. He made a note to pick up one of those blueberry Danish pastries that he liked so much. He heard some commotion from the room over and laughed. All three of the genin were shouting about getting woken up so early, and Naruto was shouting something about Valentine's. That reminded him, he'd have to bring the gifts that he and Kakashi would be exchanging. He dressed quickly and headed out the door, almost jogging to breakfast.

"_Oh! Iruka-sensei! Good morning!_" Naruto called out from behind him, he spun his head around and grinned in greeting, not stopping in his rush.

"_Morning..oof!_" Iruka bumped into someone, and looking up from his position sprawled on the floor he saw Snape, scowling as usual. He blushed and laughed in embarrassment, standing up quickly. "_Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going, um, _Sorry, sorry!"

"Eh.." Iruka dashed by before Snape could reply, he watched the man dart away in confusion before nearly getting bowled over by Naruto.

"_Sorry!_" The blonde called as he dashed after his former teacher, "_Hey! Iruka-sensei! What's the rush!?_"

"_Ah? Oh sorry Naruto!_" Iruka looked up from the breakfast table as Naruto ran up to him, he laughed nervously again, putting a few items onto his plate. "_I only have a bit of time before class to see Kakashi-sensei, and I promised him a blueberry Danish._"

"..._Iruka-sensei..._" Naruto tried to hold back his laughter but failed, loud enough to receive many strange looks and glares from the others attending breakfast.

"_Naruto! Shut up, people are just waking up you know!_" Iruka laughed, placing the Danish on top of his plate.

"_Yes, Iruka-sensei! Now hurry or you'll be late to see...**Kakashi-sensei**!_" The blonde teased, making a kissy face and waving a hand in the gayest way possible. Iruka's eyes widened and his face flushed darkly.

"_**Naruto**! Don't ever do that again!_" Iruka fumed, a few strands of his hair snapping out of his low pony tail. He hadn't had enough time to put his hair up into his regular one.

"_Why not?_" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"_It's creepy. And Naru-_"

"_Don't you have someone to see? Hurry, hurry!_" He made a shooing motion and Iruka immediately hopped into gear, starting to carefully rush out of the hall.

"_I think there is hope for them yet._" Sasuke muttered, appearing next to Naruto. The blonde turned and gave him a bright smile.

"_What do you mean by that, Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura asked, furrowing her brow at the retreating back of Iruka.

"_Isn't it obvious?_" He asked, rolling his eyes and she fumed inwardly, still hating to look bad in front of Sasuke.

"_Er?_"

Iruka slipped into the infirmary silently and sat beside Kakashi's bed. The jounin was wide awake, he knew, but feigning sleep. Iruka grinned and set the plate of food on the side table. He spoke, muttering to himself knowing that Kakashi would hear.

"_Hmm, seems Kakashi-sensei is still sleeping, I guess he won't mind if I eat this blueberry Danish I had saved for him._" He brought said Danish up to his mouth, his lips having just brush the end of it when Kakashi snapped up and swiped the Danish from his hands. Iruka grinned, "_Morning, Kakashi-sensei._"

"_Morning, Iruka-sensei._" Kakashi chirped happily, pulling his mask down to eat the pastry.

"_So, you've got to tell me where you've put my gift, so that we can exchange them after my classes._" Iruka started, resting his hand on Kakashi's knee through the white sheets.

"_Mmm, eehm ummumf muh meh._" The silver haired man replied with his mouth full of pastry, not able to rid himself of the habit of eating so quickly.

"_What?_" Iruka asked with a laugh, "_I don't speak full mouth._"

Kakashi swallowed and started again, "_I said, it's under my bed._"

"_Alright, anything I should be warned of?_"

"_I only put a technique on it to prevent someone opening it without me._" He grinned, teeth stained blue from the Danish. Iruka burst out laughing, "_Hey, that wasn't that funny._"

"_I'm sorry, haa, your teeth are blue. Caught me off guard._" Iruka grinned, unable to keep a straight face. Kakashi scowled.

"_Don't laugh at me._"

"_Can't help it, you're so funny._" Iruka leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, elbows on the edge of the bed. His smile softened, "_That's probably one of the reasons I like you so much._"

Used to years of wearing a mask over his face, Kakashi had gotten lax with keeping his face straight. His eyes widened a fraction and his cheeks dusted with blush, his lips unable to stop their slight twitch upward. He'd figured he probably looked a little stupid, so he looked away, almost bashfully. Though if you tried to tease him, you'd be dead before the sentence was finished.

"_Anyway, I've got to get to class, try to get some rest now so you'll be top notch when we exchange our gifts._" The chuunin's cheeks flushed a little as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders in a gentle hug. He tilted his head so he could whisper straight into the older man's ear, "_You might want to brush your teeth, get the blue stains off._"

He pulled away and headed for the door, blushing at his own actions while Kakashi sat speechless. Iruka looked over his shoulder at the other man and smiled mischievously. "_Right, Kakashi-sensei?_"

"_Uh, yes!_" Kakashi watched the chuunin leave and berated himself mentally for acting so childishly. But maybe, what had Iruka meant by that anyway? Was he just saying that as a friend, or maybe...there was that hug, and the whispering in his ear so gently. A strange tightening in his chest and Kakashi rolled his eyes at himself. He was acting like a girl with a crush, and he wasn't a girl. Men with crushes didn't act like girls. He smacked himself in the forehead, falling back a little roughly into the bed.

He was thinking too hard on it, he was sure, Iruka was a straightforward person, but then again, there was that smile he threw back before he left. That one that was much like that first time he'd teased the silver haired man. And once the classes were over, Iruka was coming back and they were exchanging gifts. He knew that in such a romantic situation, that he was going to remind Iruka of his feelings for the chuunin, that's what Valentine's was for right? Suddenly he hoped his present wasn't too measly or too much. He hoped he'd gotten the right kind of chocolate, the stores in town didn't have anything recognizable so he'd had to buy a few to test them out. And his mind was going in circles again. He smacked himself.

He sighed, aggravated, it was going to be a **long** day.

* * *

OMG **someone hit me now.** I'm so late with this!!! EEEERRRRRRRGGGGG!!! -smacks self with stapler- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!! 

So, exams and school caught me and bashed my head against the wall a few times, and I was unable to write. And to think I'd said I was back in swing with updates. I'm a horrible, horrible liar. I cannot guarantee that I will update very quickly, but I **really** want to get the next chapter out before or on valentines. Gym class is going to kill me, so I'm not sure if I'll be alive by then. o.O

So, my interest in writing this story has dwindled a little, since I have a new preference of who goes with Sasuke and who goes with Naruto, and I've been getting into new series. Like Samurai Champloo, it's my new favourite OMG I love it. **BUT** I will not stop writing, this story will finish and it'll be great...or decent...I hope. o.O **THANK YOU ALL** for reading my story and reviewing! I live for your feedback, most authors write because it's fun, I'm the same way, but it's only fun if I get positive feedback from you guys! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, since I think I need a lot of work. Just don't tell me what sucks and not give suggestions...and now I've talked FAR too long. Review please! -Huggles-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me! And Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, again not me!

"Speaking in English" 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese_" '_Thinking in Japanese_'

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Iruka greeted his class cheerfully and set his stack of papers on his desk. "Turn to page 182 in your text books. You'll read up to page 191 and once everyone is finished we'll have a class discussion." The class groaned as Iruka grinned at them and sat at his desk. He watched them for a minute to make sure they were doing as he told them before turning to his own assigned task. He was writing his note to Kakashi. It was going to be perfect, and it would lead into Iruka's confession but it wouldn't be corny. He sighed to himself, since when did he become obsessed with this? He shrugged and started on his note.

"_Naruto, I've been wondering, what will you and Sasuke-kun do when we go back to Konoha?_" Sakura asked, she had joined him and Sasuke on their morning shift. Naruto and Sasuke had split up as usual and Sakura had joined Naruto, intent on asking this question.

"_Hm? What do you mean?_" The blonde asked in turn, scratching his head in confusion.

"_Your relationship, are you going to keep it a secret or whatever?_" She elaborated with a frustrated noise. She would have asked Sasuke but she didn't want to impose on him or anything, since she still cared deeply for him.

"_I don't know. We haven't talked about that._" Naruto huffed, his cheeks gaining a slight pink tinge. She rolled her eyes, figured, boys don't talk about anything.

"_Well you should, talking is very important in a relationship, to keep the trust._" She said and watched carefully for his reaction. His eyebrows shot up, the look seemed worried, but also surprised. She wasn't surprised however, girls were usually the initiator of important conversations whereas boys just wanted to do...stuff. She tried not to let her mind rest on that.

"_I..._"

"_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Come quick._" Iruka's voice came from their radios and immediately they leapt into action. They found Iruka near the Gryffindor tower, he was hanging onto a wire that was wrapped around three wizards, his grip tightened a little and they grunted in pain.

"_Iruka-sensei! What happened?_" Naruto asked, his eyes searching for any further threats.

"_Sakura, could you go make sure my class isn't getting out of hand. I left them with Hermione in charge but I'd feel safer if you were there._" Iruka asked, smiling lightly.

"_Right._" She ran down to the classroom just as Sasuke arrived.

"_I caught these three on their way to the Gryffindor tower, I overheard them talking about one of the students. Their plan was to wait in the tower until he came back from classes and kill him. Something about saving their 'Dark Lord' the trouble._" Iruka reported and nodded towards the three wizards. "_If you don't mind, I'd like you two to drag these guys into that empty room right there._" He nodded towards the nearby door, "_While I report back to the headmaster. Keep your senses alert for any other presence. They may have back up._"

"_Right!_" Naruto nodded determinedly. Sasuke took the wire from Iruka and the chuunin left. Sasuke hooked his fingers into the wire at one side and Naruto did the same as thte other side. They maneuvered the three wizards into the room and closed the door behind them. Sasuke continued to hold onto the wire while Naruto sat down on the nearest chair.

"We're not saying anything!" One of the wizards said and Naruto turned an inquisitive brow to Sasuke.

"_What did he say?_" He asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"_I don't know._"

"_They really need some sort of spell so we can understand them._" Naruto sighed and leaned back into his chair. "_Ne, Sasuke, what are we going to do when we get back to Konoha?_"

"_What do you mean?_" Sasuke asked, his features barely twitching but Naruto caught onto his confused feeling and grinned.

"_Are we going to tell anyone about us?_" He waved a hand through the air as if to illustrate his point.

"_Should we?_" Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"_I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!_"

"_Well, um, let's just not bother telling anyone. They can figure it out for themselves._"Sasuke's eye twitched and Naruto took that as a determined look and smiled. Not his normal big grin but a small smile.

"_Ok. Ne, Sasuke?_"

"_Hm?_"

"_Would you feel uncomfortable if I kissed you right now?_"

"_Well, a little._" Sasuke's cheeks flushed and he kept his gaze off of the three wizards he kept tied up. Naruto's smile brightened and he stood, stopping only once he was nearly touching the other teen.

"_Ne, Sasuke, practice for when we get back home._" Naruto whispered, smiling in what he hoped was a sensual way. He shifted a little closer, he could sense Sasuke's heart speeding up and his smile widened further. He brought a hand up to brush back some of Sasuke's hair and tilted his head, their lips nearly touching. "_Why are you so nervous?_" Naruto whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke and Sasuke's eyes opened again. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them.

"_We're going to...in front of people._" Sasuke replied with a glare, rolling his eyes at the blonde's chuckled and closed the distance between them. He brought his free hand up and buried them into Naruto's hair, pulling him closer. They ignored the strangled noise coming from the wizards until they squirmed. Sasuke tugged on the wire to silence them. He settled his mostly occupied hand at Naruto's back, careful not to press the wire against him. Naruto made a low noise in the back of his throat and slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist. One hand landed at his ass and squeezed, eliciting a muffed growl.

"_Naruto, that's a little too far._" Sasuke panted, though not doing anything to stop the blonde from squeezing again.

"_Come on Sasuke-chan ah-ow!_" Sasuke had pulled the other teen's hair at the nickname, "_Oi, Sasuke that hurt! Anyway, why are you so embarrassed?_" He punctuated the last word with another squeeze. Sasuke tried to muffle the groan that caused, he didn't answer, instead capturing the blonde's lips again and drawing Naruto's tongue out.

"_So that turns you on?_" Naruto breathed, kissing Sasuke's cheek before moving to his neck and squeezing again. Sasuke gasped and turned his head to give Naruto better access. This caused him to look straight at the wizards tied up beside them. The one's face that he could see had a strangled expression and all three of them were trying to turn away. Naruto was licking his neck and squeezing him and suddenly he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck and he moaned loudly.

"_Naruto!_" The blonde lapped at his neck, soothing the throbbing feeling there and only serving to increase the throbbing somewhere else. "_Shit, stop! Someone's coming._"

"_Ah._" Naruto quickly returned to his chair and Sasuke was pleased to see that his face was as red as Sasuke's felt. He brought his free hand to his face, feeling just how warm his cheeks were while he kept his thoughts away from Naruto, hoping that he'd calm down at least a little.

"_Naruto, Sasuke._" Iruka called just a few seconds before opening the door, the chuunin's cheeks were a little red when he entered, "_You can return to your watch, they'll be taken care of._" The two genin nodded and left immediately, trying not to catch the eyes of the people they passed on their way out. It seemed as though when Iruka reported to Dumbledore that they'd called in a few wizards to come and take them back to wherever it was that the magical people brought their criminals.

"_Ne, Sasuke?_"

"_Hm?_"

"_Do you think we've got trust?_" Naruto asked, slipping his hand into the dark haired teen's.

"_...Yeah._" Sasuke turned and gave Naruto a small smile, one that still seemed a little cocky to the blonde but he brushed it off, grinning in return.

"_Good, because Sakura-chan says that trust is important._" Naruto nodded sagely and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_You were talking to Sakura about us?_" He only looked a little concerned. And it took Naruto a minute to guess why. He **still** didn't trust Sakura to let them be, rolling his eyes, he slipped his hand out of the other teen's hold and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"_She just wanted to make sure that we knew what we were doing._" Naruto said hoping that it was reassuring. "_Don't worry, I'll tell you every sort of advice I get from her!_"

"_Ok._"

"_No fraternizing in the halls._" Iruka said sternly, a warm smile on his face. Naruto jumped and removed his arm from Sasuke and they both blushed in embarrassment.

"_Sorry._" Naruto said and Sasuke merely nodded in agreement.

"_Keep yourself alert!_" Iruka said as he turned a corner and headed back to his classroom.

The chuunin entered his classroom to find most of them seated at their desks neatly but he could feel something up in the air. He raised an eyebrow.

"_I though I asked you to keep the class in order, Sakura._" He sighed disapprovingly.

"_B-but, they were rowdy before I arrived and I calmed them down._"

"That's a lie and you know it." He grinned and ruffled her hair, earning an indignant squawk from the pink haired girl.

"Iruka-sensei!" She whined, "How do you always **know**?"

"I wouldn't be a very good ninja if I didn't. Besides, you know already that emotions show through chakra and you haven't even mastered concealing your chakra yet." He sat at his desk with a laugh and suddenly glared at the class, they all flinched in their seats. "I expect that when I leave the class that you all **behave**, I'd like to be able to completely focus on the enemy instead of wondering if my students are obeying my orders."

"Enemies?" Ron turned to whisper to Sakura.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei, were there any more then the three you captured?" Sakura asked and Iruka chuckled.

"No and they couldn't have done anything anyway, apparently they didn't realize that there were passwords to get into the dorms. They were almost as bad as those three brothers. You remember that mission you went on when Naruto had come up with that ridiculous mission to see Kakashi-sensei's face?" Iruka laughed at that, he'd gotten the story from Kakashi which made it that much more ridiculous.

"Yeah." She sighed, "We never got to see his face."

"Ah don't get all worked up about it. It's not **that** interesting." He scratched his cheek as they heated up at the memory then laughed, "Well, ok yeah it's that interesting."

"You got to see it!" Sakura suddenly sat up in her seat, "What does he look like?"

"Hm? Well, uh," He coughed and turned his face to the side in embarrassment.

"Does he have buck teeth? Or.."

"What, where did you get an idea like that?" Iruka asked, his eyes widening. "His face is...uh, it's..."

"It's...?" Sakura rose an eyebrow at her former teacher, a smirk threatening to rise to her face.

"_Oi, you shouldn't be embarrassing me like this in front of my class!_" He frowned and she laughed.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! Would you rather I asked you in front of him?"

"_Oh God **no**, do you have any idea how much he would torture me with that? I'd be forced to resort to extreme measures and that would ruin my plan!_" He suddenly smacked himself on the forehead.

"Plan? What sort of plan is that?" She asked and he glared at her. The students watched intently, anything to distract them from boring school work.

"_I might as well tell you,_" He sighed in resignation, "_Today after classes I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei...how I feel about him._"

"Oh my God! Do you mean..?!" Sakura's lips slowly turned up into a grin and he buried his head in his hands.

"Yes, yes."

"So, what **does** his face look like?"

"He's gorgeous ok? Leave me alone." He sighed and pulled his note out again, intent on finishing it and ignoring any more questions. The class went into an uproar as everyone began talking at once, many were taking the opportunity to speculate **why** Iruka had reacted the way he had. Said chuunin ignored their speculations and continued to work on his note.

* * *

OMG I'm late -hangs head in shame- I **really** wanted to post this on Valentines but I guess there really isn't any point for that anyway since there was no confession, but of course that WILL happen next chapter, that's not a spoiler since you all know it's going to happen anyway. XP I hope you Naruto/Sasuke fans enjoyed that scene! I also drew a picture from that scene since it got stuck in my head and I was at my friend's house and I had nothing better to do then to draw pr0n. lol, so anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And the next one should be out soon because I've already started writing it and yeah! Enough of my rambling, go review! Please? 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me! And Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, again not me!

"Speaking in English" 'Thinking in English'

"_Speaking in Japanese_" '_Thinking in Japanese_'

* * *

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Happy Valentine's day, I hope the chocolates are good, I know our tastes are different so I wasn't sure if they would suit yours. I would also like to use this note as an opportunity to ask you to __**stop**__ avoiding me. Just listen to what I have to say, please. And I'm sorry for holding back for so long as well, I want this to be special._

_Umino Iruka_

Iruka grinned down at the page, it would have to do, since he couldn't come up with anything better to say. He laughed at his childish hopes that he could write something perfect. What had he been thinking? Kakashi didn't want perfection, obviously because he wanted Iruka. He wasn't perfect and Kakashi liked him anyway. Iruka let his thoughts settle on that truth for a moment. His heart swelled and his face flushed. Kakashi loved him, hopefully for himself and not some crazy image of Iruka that he had in his head. That made him a little uneasy since it was such a valid idea. Jounin were prone to insanity but Iruka had accepted Kakashi's, though he may have some trouble at times. So he was probably more prone to thinking that way then 'regular' people.

He re-wrote the note on the card he'd made, having shied away from the magical items in the shops in that town the students went to sometimes. That was also the reason he'd made the chocolates for Kakashi himself. As much as he was beginning to love this place, he wasn't comfortable with getting used to the magic, especially since at the end of the year he'd be going back to Konoha. Sighing, he slipped the card into its envelope, and then the bag he'd placed the chocolates in. It wasn't covered in hearts, but he did go with the traditional red.

"_Whoo hoo!!_" Iruka grinned, Naruto was surely excitable today, he slipped off his vest and forehead protector before picking up his gift and the one for him. He took a deep breath and headed towards the infirmary.

"_I'm glad you like it, Naruto._" Sakura smiled sweetly before giving Sasuke his gift as well. "_Happy Valentine's day._"

"_Thank you._" Sakura **really** liked the Valentine's tradition here, nothing was insinuated by giving chocolates to someone this day. She had already given her English friends their gifts in the morning, since she was on duty with the guys. Just some candy and chocolates she found in the stores that they liked.

The three genin finished their gift exchange, passing around silly candies they'd purchased. Naruto especially liked the every flavour jelly beans. Sasuke nibbled a chocolate daintily while setting the rest away for later.

"It's been a really calm year." Hermione said wistfully, flipping through the pages of one of her textbooks. Harry and Ron sat on one side of her, playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Mmm hmm. It's probably because of the guards." Ron said, "They're cool."

"Yeah, It's strange that Dumbledore would hire ninja though." Harry commented, frowning at the board.

"And we still have no idea how he hired them. And since when does he speak Japanese?" Ron muttered, stuffing another valentine chocolate in his mouth.

"There are many things he can do that we don't know about I'm sure," Hermione sighed, "But what I think we should be most worried about is the lack of threats. I can tell that it hasn't been hard for them, Sakura says that Naruto is always complaining about it."

"True," Ron said through his chocolate filled mouth, "Do you think maybe they're trying to lull us into a false sense on security?"

"Maybe, but they don't seem to follow the same sort of patterns as previous years." Hermione sat up fully, "It could be some sort of ploy, yes."

"What if they're some death eaters that are just trying to get in good with the higher ups?" Harry asked, the game of chess sat neglected as the three friends began to discuss the situation as they always would.

Iruka stepped into the infirmary and Madam Pomfry came out of her office. She rushed over when she spotted Iruka. He glanced towards the curtain around Kakashi's bed, feeling the jounin's presence behind it. The silver haired man was calm, a gentle feel to his chakra told Iruka that the other man was waiting for him. Pomfry smiled brightly.

"Hello, Iruka!"

"Ah, Hello Madam Pomfry." Iruka returned the smile and bowed slightly. "I was just.."

"Here to see your friend?" She winked at him. Iruka laughed, embarrassed.

"Yes. Uh, how is he doing?"

"He'll be able to leave in three days, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, good." He stood there for a moment, trying not to let his gaze move towards the curtain that Kakashi waited behind. "Um.."

"_Is she done yet?_" Kakashi moved the curtain without a sound. He stood in plain white pants and his shirt that connected to his mask.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." She said the last part with a strange tone in her voice that made Iruka suspicious. "But please, make sure he stays in bed. He could slow the pace of healing and.."

"And have to stay here longer, yes I know." Iruka smiled, "_Kakashi-sensei, get back to bed._"

"_Yeah, yeah._" Kakashi hung his head and walked back to the bed. Pomfry returned to her office, situating herself in such a way that she could hear them. She wouldn't know what they were saying, but sometimes the tone spoke more then the words themselves. She pretended to work, flipping through papers idly.

"_Happy Valentine's day, Kakashi-sensei._" Iruka started, setting the gifts on the bed near Kakashi's feet.

"_Happy Valentine's. So, open yours first._" The silver haired man sat up straight and watched eagerly for Iruka to open his gift to the chuunin.

"_Right._" He opened the gift carefully, pulling out a box of chocolates. He was grateful that he wasn't given something extravagant, or he'd feel stupid with just giving Kakashi chocolates. Iruka smiled softly before removing a single piece from the box and popping it into his mouth.

"_Good?_" Kakashi asked expectantly.

"_Mmm, perfect._" Iruka replied around the chocolate. Kakashi grinned. "_Thank you._"

"_You're welcome. Could you pass me my gift?_" The jounin asked sweetly. Iruka snorted and did as he was asked. He finished off his chocolate and started on another one, slowly savoring it.

"_Oh, there's a card!_" Iruka mumbled, pulling the envelop from the box. A plain card was enclosed, obviously store bought but did not contain any words. Instead there was Kakashi's precise handwriting.

_Iruka-sensei,_

_Happy Valentine's day, I hope you enjoy your chocolates._

_Love, Kakashi_

Iruka quickly read the note and just as he looked up, Kakashi did as well. The silver haired man held Iruka's note in his hand. He cleared his throat.

"_Kakashi-sensei, I..._" The chuunin sighed, "_You shouldn't have ran out on me so quickly that time, this would have been much easier._"

"_...wh-what were you going to say?_" Kakashi swallowed thickly, willing his heart rate to slow down. _'Whatever his answer_', Kakashi promised himself, _'I will be ok_.' Iruka smiled and moved his chair so that he was closer to the other man. He kept one hand at the jounin's arm. In case he attempted to escape.

"_I like you very much Kakashi, so much that I'm sure I would break if we continued like this. I don't want either of us to pretend, and...I hate to admit this. I have started to miss your teasing. Ah, I lost my train of thought. Kakashi-sensei, I love you._" He held his breath, feeling stupid for saying such weird things in this situation. Did he **have** to admit that? What was he thinking?

"_Really?_" Kakashi gripped the sheets, hardly able to believe the words.

"_Yes._"

Pomfry sighed from her desk, that moment being the only time she wished so fervently that their guests spoke English. Who's idea was it to have so many languages around the world anyway? She heard a few whispered words before a slight creaking of the bed and then silence. 'Stupid curtain.'

Slowly, as if in a trance, Kakashi's arms wrapped themselves around Iruka's neck. They drew the younger man closer. Iruka let himself be dragged down. He rested his weight on one hand on the bed. The other found itself on Kakashi's side. The silver haired man tilted his head as he leaned in farther.

"_Um, what about your mask?_" Iruka whispered softly, the breath felt hot against the jounin's cheek. He leaned in more, until they were nearly touching.

"_You do it._" Barely a whisper. Iruka's free hand slid up Kakashi's body, sending shivers through it. It cupped his face gently, thumb curling the fabric and pulling it down. Kakashi's eye twitched at the brief scratch from the younger man's nail but didn't say anything. He couldn't, not when it could ruin this feeling that surrounded them. Mask removed, Iruka's hand gliding back to his side, Kakashi unconsciously licked his lips. His tongue briefly touched Iruka's lips, and suddenly the moment seemed so real to him.

Suddenly all those months of thinking about Iruka, thinking about how it would be once, if, those lips touched his, they led up to this moment. They led past it. Suddenly it was real. He tightened his hold on the chuunin, pulling him as close as possible.

Iruka smiled slightly, understanding the move, feeling much the same way. He closed the distance between them, and finally, finally their lips met in a shared kiss. Iruka's hand fisted at the material of the other man's shirt. He tried to pull him closer, tried to show him that he was feeling the same. He felt the hands around his neck slid down to his shoulders. One attempted to pull his ponytail loose while the other cupped his face. The jounin pressed into him possessively. Iruka responded just the same. It wasn't his first kiss by a long shot, but it felt like it. He felt inexperienced when he came into contact with Kakashi. The man seemed to know so much, to be able to show him the world. He loved it, he loved all of it. He loved Kakashi. But for all the knowledge he possessed, the older man didn't seem to know anything about untying a ponytail.

Iruka broke away from the kiss enough to speak, his voice seemed loud at normal volume, they had slowly been lowering their voices to the point of whispers.

"_Let me get that, stupid._" He chuckled humourously, using his free hand to pull the tie out in one fluid motion. Kakashi's only response was a groan against his lips. He re-initiated the kiss, the hand he'd been trying to undo the tie with was buried in Iruka's hair. His other hand soon joined it.

"_I love you're hair, I love you._" Kakashi whispered when they broke the kiss once more. Iruka's hair wasn't as silky as a woman's, and it wasn't falling in neat layers. It was just soft, standing up in all directions and there was a definite kink where the ponytail had been. His fingers caught in a small knot or two, but to Kakashi, it was perfect.

"_I love you too._" Iruka laughed softly, "_And I'd love to stay like this but the end of the bed is digging into my thigh._" They parted reluctantly and Iruka settled back into his chair. Kakashi sighed, holding onto one of Iruka's hands. He was unwilling to give up their contact. He didn't want to think it could have been another dream.

"_You haven't had any of your chocolate yet._" Iruka pointed out.

"_Oh, right._" He languidly pulled out one of the chocolates and licked it. Iruka snorted. The jounin grinned at the other man, the one whom he hoped would be his forever, and bit into the chocolate. His eyes widened as he chewed. Once he swallowed the chocolate he sat up straighter.

"_It was like...raspberry chocolate!_" He exclaimed, already reaching for another one.

"_I thought you'd like that._"

* * *

WOOT!! Finally finished that chapter!! And I am SO sorry it's THIS late. WOW. I hereby declare that I have no idea when the next update will be. But I will not give up on this story!! I WILL NOT!

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! It's a bit longer then my usual ones...kind of. When I look at other stories I realize just how short my chapters are. Mine may have this many chapters but another one with like three chapters would be longer. Kind of makes my accomplishment seem small. But anyway, I wouldn't be able to get the chapters out at all if they were any longer! But I think I'm going to try that on the next one I write. Wish me luck? lol.

I think some of you know about my other KakaIru story, 'Love Story', well the other day I got my first flame. It was the stupidest thing I had ever read. It made me really angry, and I almost wanted to quit writing. But, why should I let some random -insert string of curse words here- to hinder my writing? So, I would just like to thank all of you who are enjoying my story! You've all been a great support! Please review?


End file.
